<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tales Grimm by DarkUnderworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430699">Fairy Tales Grimm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUnderworld/pseuds/DarkUnderworld'>DarkUnderworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Mates, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff and Angst, Mating Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUnderworld/pseuds/DarkUnderworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories are fiction, others are not, and sometimes someone or something writes your story for you. Lucy thinks Fairy Tales are romantic, but Levy knows they are dark and frightening -full of curses and black magic- but that doesn't mean a happy ending is impossible. Mostly Gajevy but almost as much Nalu. Set after the Tenrou Island arc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear readers! So far this is my only Fairy Tail fanfic, bringing it over from Fanfic. I am well aware that the whole Grimm fairy tales theme has been done before, but I had an evil plot bunny running around kicking me in the brain and I figured it would give me no peace until I just wrote it. So hopefully you all enjoy it.</p><p>A giant thank you to my lovely and talented Beta, Marie Allen, for editing this chapter without whom this fic would not exist! Thank you so much for the amazing encouragement.</p><p>Also I don't own Fairy Tale *sniff* the amazing and talented Hiro Mashima does.</p><p>And now, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><strong>Levy</strong> glanced over at her best friend as she sat down on the edge of her bed; Lucy pulling out the chair at her desk and looking for a place to put the pile of books that were stacked upon the surface, finally settling on placing the books on the floor before taking a seat.</p><p>"So, where are Natsu and Happy?" Levy asked curiously, wondering why her best friend had suddenly dropped by unannounced. "Natsu didn't do anything stupid, did he?" she wondered with concern.</p><p>Lucy gave a snort and shook her head. "Natsu's always doing something stupid," she answered wryly, "but nothing stupider than normal." Lucy laughed and Levy joined in. "But the reason I stopped by was that I missed you today when you stopped at the guildhall after you got back from your mission with Shadow Gear. I figured that it's been a while since we hung out just the two of us."</p><p>Levy smiled, pleased with Lucy's words before observing, "Natsu and Gray are destroying the Guild again, huh?"</p><p>"So badly!" Lucy admitted. "Erza's away on her own mission which means she isn't there to rein those two idiots in, so I decided to get out of there. And I was telling the truth. I haven't seen you for a few days and I wanted to have some girl time."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you came over, it will be nice to have some female company. Don't get me wrong," she quickly inserted, "I love Jet and Droy, but sometimes they can be…" her mind searched for the correct word.</p><p>"Smothering?" Lucy offered with a smile as Levy gave an accepting nod.</p><p>"They mean well," Levy said in slight defense of her Shadow Gear cohorts.</p><p>"I'm surprised they left you alone tonight," Lucy admitted.</p><p>Levy smiled, knowing that Jet and Droy didn't like her leaving their sights, especially after what happened on Tenrou Island and the resulting seven years she spent there, and she was glad Team Shadow Gear was back together, but frankly, all of the adulation could become exhausting at times. "I told them to go home and get some rest. This last mission we were gone for three days and although it wasn't an overly strenuous one…" her words trailed off as Lucy perked up at the pause in her recitation.</p><p>"What? Did something happen?" Lucy asked, clearly wanting to know if Shadow Gear had encountered any difficulties on what was supposed to be a routine job involving the translation of some ancient texts.</p><p>"Nothing like that," Levy reassured her, "but…the client paid me in books. So Jet and Droy had to help me cart them all the way back here," she admitted with embarrassment.</p><p>Lucy threw back her head and laughed. "Poor Jet and Droy," she said as she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye. "I wondered why it seemed like there were even more books in here," Lucy observed as she looked around the small apartment where nearly every surface, including the floor, was stacked with piles and piles of books.</p><p>"I think I got about twenty to add to my collection, but I decided to reorganize them, maybe by genre this time, so that's why the place is such a mess," she apologized.</p><p>Lucy laughed. "Levy, this place is always a death trap. There are always books everywhere," Lucy exclaimed and Levy had to admit the truth of her friend's words.</p><p>"I know," she sighed. "I need more bookcases."</p><p>"And a bigger place."</p><p>Levy shook her head at this, "That would be great, but I can't afford something bigger. Unlike you and Natsu, Shadow Gear doesn't really go on missions that pay a lot."</p><p>"Weeeelll…" Lucy drew out the word, giving her a sly glance, "I bet Gajeel wouldn't protest too much if you asked him to take you on a few of his missions. Maybe once he gets back from the one he's currently on..." her friend trailed off innocently.</p><p>Feeling the blush rise in her cheeks, Levy grabbed her pillow and chucked it at her friend. "Lu!" she complained as Lucy ducked out of the way of the flying missile. "I never should have told you that I-"</p><p>"Love Gajeel?" Lucy teased.</p><p>Levy sputtered. "I…I do not <em>love</em> Gajeel!" she retorted. "I just kinda…"</p><p>"You loooove him," Lucy imitated Happy's famous words and Levy shook her head back and forth in a denial that neither of them were buying.</p><p>"I <em>like</em> him," Levy affirmed.</p><p>"A lot."</p><p>"Fine, I like him a lot!" Levy admitted. "And I still never should have told you," Levy grumbled under her breath.</p><p>"You didn't have to," Lucy told her with a smile. "I'm your best friend, Lev. Trust me when I say that I noticed how you always look for him when you enter the Guild, or how you act all offended when he calls you 'Shrimp' and 'Short Stuff' but really you're pleased that he seeks you out and treats you differently than everyone else."</p><p>Levy sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Yeah, but…he probably sees me as…I don't know…a little sister, like Wendy. Or…someone who needs to be protected."</p><p>Lucy gave an un-lady-like snort. "With the way he ogles your butt, Gajeel does <em>not</em> see you as a sister. And he became your S-class partner at the trials because he wanted to prove to you that you're stronger than you look."</p><p>Levy felt the blush that had begun to fade spread back out across her face. "And he wanted the chance to beat up Natsu and Erza," Levy murmured loud enough for Lucy to hear her.</p><p>"Well, yeah, that too," Lucy agreed with a chuckle. "But, <em>everyone</em> in the guild knows he has feelings for you."</p><p>Levy moaned in embarrassment and hid her face in her hands.</p><p>"We're all just waiting to see who's going to make the first move," Lucy chirped happily.</p><p>Levy groaned, positive that her embarrassment couldn't get any worse.</p><p>It had been hard to admit to herself her growing feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer, but, she had noticed that even when he teased her mercilessly, she couldn't help the blush that would stain her cheeks and the way that her heart would begin to beat almost painfully against her ribcage.</p><p>It was true that at first she had feared him -he had become the thing that had filled her nightmares with wicked claws, flashing fangs, and merciless, pitiless red eyes that bore into her very soul- but she had forgiven him for his actions. He had proved time and time again that he was a member of Fairy Tail and he would die to protect what that stood for.</p><p>Though he had never apologized for what he had done to her and Shadow Gear, she knew that his actions spoke louder than any apology he could ever offer: protecting her and those she loved over and over again.</p><p>Eventually, the darkness that seemed to haunt his eyes and features began to dissipate, and although he was still gruff and not overly social, she knew that he loved their guild as much as she did, and that he was a better person because of it.</p><p>After Tenrou Island, things between them had changed. It wasn't unusual for her to sit with him and Lily at their table, and she felt pleased to have attained a special place in Gajeel's heart where she was one of less than a handful of people he had allowed to get close to him.</p><p>Of course, this didn't mean that their friendship had moved past this stage. Levy, not very experienced with relationships, felt that this tentative bond that they had, the type which teetered along the line of friendship and something more, was a fragile and precious thing and she hadn't been brave enough to ruin it if Gajeel didn't have any feeling for her deeper than mere friendship or guild partnership.</p><p>Though, according to Lucy, everyone thought he did, but knowing this and acting upon it were still two completely different things.</p><p>Giving another despondent sigh, Levy decided that she was tired of being the center of attention and that she needed to have some sort of retribution for the shameless teasing about her love life –or rather, lack thereof. "Okay, enough about me, let's talk about you and Natsu."</p><p>"Me and Natsu?" Lucy asked blankly. "There is no 'me and Natsu,'" Lucy quickly defended with a shake of her head.</p><p>"Uh-huh," Levy replied completely unconvinced by Lucy's hasty assertion and glad to be able to turn the tables on her friend.</p><p>If the guild thought that she and Gajeel were in painful denial, Natsu and Lucy were by far worse.</p><p>With Lucy and Natsu being so close, rumours were rife, bets had been placed, and in general, everyone was waiting for the two to finally realize their feelings for each other.</p><p>At least Levy was fully aware of her feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer, Lucy was in complete and utter denial of her feelings for her partner, Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer.</p><p>Though to be completely honest, she was pretty sure that Natsu was unaware of his feelings for the Celestial mage as well.</p><p>Once, while she had been sitting beside Gajeel, her nose buried as it usually was in a book, and he apparently believing that she was too occupied by what she was reading to be paying attention to him, he had mumbled under his breath, his nose wrinkled up in distaste, 'Bunny-girl reeks like Salamander.'</p><p>Levy hadn't thought much of the remark. In her mind the observation made sense as Lucy and Natsu spent so much time together, and half the time Natsu was breaking into Lucy's apartment and sleeping in her bed.</p><p>Gajeel's words only came back to her one day when Natsu had shouted across the guild, 'Oi, Iron Breath, if your stink gets any thicker on Lev-' Gajeel's Iron Club had suddenly smashed into Natsu's face, cutting off the rest of Natsu's words and a brawl of epic proportions had broken out, the two scrapping Dragon Slayers dragging half the guild into their fight while they were at it.</p><p>Levy wasn't stupid. She knew that Natsu had been referring to her, and for some reason Gajeel didn't want Natsu to finish whatever he was going to say. She had thought about asking Gajeel or even Natsu what it meant, but then the logical portion of her mind had dismissed the idea. If it made sense that Lucy smelled like Natsu, then it made sense that she smelled like Gajeel, at least to a certain degree, given how much time they spent sitting beside each other in the guild.</p><p>Not allowing herself to attach any deeper meaning to Natsu or Gajeel's words, she had put them from her mind, only bringing them out to look at every now and then when she fantasized about Gajeel returning her feelings.</p><p>"Seriously, Lev," Lucy said, interrupting her thoughts, "just because he's my partner doesn't mean that we have to be a couple," Lucy protested.</p><p>"He sleeps in your bed," she pointed out innocently.</p><p>"I don't invite him!" Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Admit it, Lu, you liiiiiike him," Levy threw back in Lucy's face, which earned her the return of the pillow she had lobbed at her friend earlier.</p><p>Chuckling as she deftly caught the pillow, Levy observed, "I think Natsu likes you."</p><p>"Of course he likes me, we wouldn't spend so much time together if he didn't."</p><p>"You know that's not what I mean," Levy said as she hugged the pillow to her chest.</p><p>"Natsu is an idiot," Lucy ground out through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Fine," Levy relented. "So, since you <em>don't</em> like Natsu, what would your dream guy be like?" she wondered.</p><p>"Well, for one, he would respect boundaries and property," Lucy grumbled under her breath.</p><p>"So no cuddling or sleeping over?" Levy wondered, trying to keep a grin off her face.</p><p>Lucy narrowed her eyes, but didn't rise to her goading. "He'd be loyal and romantic and cute and strong and funny," Lucy affirmed.</p><p>"Soooo….someone exactly like Natsu who isn't Natsu?" Levy said, her voice full of mirth.</p><p>"Shut up," Lucy growled good-naturedly as she reached for another object to hurl in Levy's direction, her hand grasping a book and heaving it into the air.</p><p>"Not the book! I just got it and it's really old!" Levy said as she leaped off the bed, the Celestial mage grinning triumphantly before lowering her arm.</p><p>"Calm down, Lev, you know I wouldn't throw a book at you. I'm not that mean. And I know you'd be more worried about the book being damaged than the book damaging you," Lucy mused.</p><p>Levy chuckled at the truth of the Celestial mage's words. "True," she admitted as she put her pillow down on the bed and walked over to her friend who placed the book back down on the desk.</p><p>"Is this one of the books you got from that job?" Lucy wondered as she studied the cover.</p><p>"Yeah," she said, knowing that even though Lucy didn't quite have the obsessive love Levy had for books, she enjoyed reading as well and at least respected Levy's insatiable need to continue collecting books until nearly every available surface of her living quarters were filled with them.</p><p>"I was just going to have a look at it before you came over," Levy informed her, her voice full of enthusiasm.</p><p>"I can't read the title, do you know what is says?" Lucy asked curiously.</p><p>"The book is quite ancient, that's why I'm so excited about it. I was able to translate the runes which are an old dialect of Metic script."</p><p>"Annnnd..?" Lucy wondered.</p><p>"It's called, <em>Tales of Sleeping Beauties.</em>"</p><p>"Sooo…it's a book of…fairy tales?"</p><p>"I think so," Levy answered with a nod of her head.</p><p>"You see the irony of that, right?" Lucy asked with a smile.</p><p>Levy chuckled. "I know, a Fairy Tail wizard reading fairy tales."</p><p>Lucy joined in her amusement. "I never would have pictured you as a romantic like Erza."</p><p>"I don't think anyone is as much of a romantic as Erza," Levy replied.</p><p>"Except for Mira," Lucy observed.</p><p>Levy laughed. "Yeah, Mira's scary. Especially when she get's that look in her eye, like she's scheming something and she's already planning to be godmother to all the couples' children that she has imagined she has put together in her head."</p><p>They both were silent for a moment shaking off the remembered matchmaking glint in Mira's eyes the last time they had seen her.</p><p>Levy turned her thoughts away from the white-haired bartender and instead replied to Lucy's observation. "I don't know if I'm really a romantic," she said thoughtfully. "I do like romance stories, but fairy tales are the furthest thing from being romantic."</p><p>"How can stories about princes rescuing princesses from evil step-mothers and dragons and curses with true love's kiss be unromantic?" Lucy asked in confusion. "That's totally romantic."</p><p>Levy shook her head in disagreement. "Those are the fairy tales that have been watered down and changed to make them less violent and more kid-friendly."</p><p>"Sleeping Beauty, awoken with true love's kiss after being cursed by a wicked fairy. Very romantic," Lucy argued.</p><p>"Sleeping Beauty is one of the worst ones," Levy informed her friend. "It's right up there with Little Red Riding Hood."</p><p>"Okay, well everyone who isn't a kid knows the wolf isn't <em>really</em> a wolf in that one," Lucy admitted.</p><p>Levy nodded, "And some versions are pretty graphic."</p><p>"Okay, so Little Red Riding Hood is a little messed up, but what's so bad about Sleeping Beauty?" Lucy wondered.</p><p>"Well, there are several variations of the same story, but in most of them, it is a piece of flax that is stuck in her finger that causes her to fall into a deep sleep and the prince or lord sees the sleeping beauty, rapes and impregnates her. While sleeping, she gives birth to twins and one of her babies sucks out the splinter which causes the sleeping beauty to awake. The prince or lord is sometimes married and sometimes his mother is part ogre and usually either the wife or the ogre mother in-law tries to get the prince to either unknowingly eat his children or wants to eat the children herself."</p><p>"I think I prefer the kid-friendly one," Lucy mumbled dejectedly under her breath.</p><p>"Well, even that version isn't even <em>that </em>romantic. Sleeping Beauty gets cursed by the evil fairy to die, but one of the good fairies changes the curse so that she will sleep for one hundred years and be woken with a kiss."</p><p>"That's romantic," Lucy rallied.</p><p>"Not really," Levy said, "I mean, it isn't like she had a choice of who was going to be the one to kiss her. She didn't know him so it wasn't true love's kiss, it was just <em>a</em> kiss. And she marries this complete stranger anyway. Can you imagine? What if your 'prince' was someone like…like Ichiya?"</p><p>Both girls shuddered in disgust.</p><p>"Okay, you have officially ruined Sleeping Beauty for me," Lucy grumbled before perking up. "Snow-White and the Seven Dwarves. She was woken up with true love's kiss."</p><p>"No," Levy said, "she wasn't."</p><p>Lucy groaned with dismay.</p><p>"Snow-White is actually a little creepy."</p><p>"Creepier than Sleeping Beauty?"</p><p>"No, Sleeping Beauty is twisted and wrong. Snow-White is only creepy in that the prince sees the glass coffin that Snow-White has been lying in for a while and instantly falls in love with her and tries to pay the dwarves to so that he can take her home. The dwarves finally relent because the prince is so love-struck over the <em>dead girl</em>, that they load her coffin into a cart and the jostling knocks loose the chunk of poisoned apple that was lodged in her throat and she wakes up. And of course, that's just one version of the story."</p><p>"I don't think I want to know the other versions," Lucy commented with a shake of her head. "How about Cinderella? Beauty and the Beast?" Lucy sounded desperate now.</p><p>"Cinderella marries a guy she dances with only once to escape her abusive step-mother and step-sisters," Levy informed her grimly. "Beauty and the Beast is a newer tale so it isn't as bad, but in the older versions the Beast dies at the end."</p><p>"Lev, you have officially ruined fairy tales for me," Lucy grimaced bleakly.</p><p>Levy shrugged. "Love wasn't a big thing back then. You married where you could and hoped you could improve whatever situation you were in."</p><p>"Well that's depressing," Lucy said her shoulders slumping. "I'm just glad that love matters now."</p><p>"I would say that love matters more now, but not in every case. You should know that best of all, Lu." Levy said gently recalling that her friend had been part of a high-ranking family whose father had intended to eventually have Lucy marry someone who had the right connections and wealth and it didn't matter what Lucy thought of the chosen suitor.</p><p>"Yeah," Lucy agree softly, her face falling for a moment before her face filled with determination. "I wouldn't settle for anything less than true love, and I don't think any of those sleeping princesses or anyone else should have either."</p><p>Levy laughed, glad that her observant words hadn't affected her friend for too long. "I agree, true love's kiss or nothing!"</p><p>Lucy grinned and nodded in agreement, picking up the heavy tome that was still sitting on her desk. "So what do you hope to find in this thing?" Lucy wondered as Levy took the book from the Celestial mage's hand.</p><p>"Hopefully some older or different stories than the ones everyone is familiar with. There are so many fairy tales that have been told and written down and I like gathering the oldest versions and obscure titles. They really say a lot about the people who told them and wrote them down; their way of life, their customs, their values, what was important, that sort of thing."</p><p>Lucy gave a nod of understanding. "So does it have any really old stories in it? Maybe a version of Sleeping Beauty and Snow-White that isn't so…depressing?"</p><p>"I haven't had a chance to do anything other than translate the title," Levy said as she tried to open the cover of the book and found that she couldn't.</p><p>Lucy frowned at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's like it's stuck closed," Levy said as she strained, trying to pull open the leather ends to reveal the pages within, but was unsuccessful. "Maybe there's a spell on it or a seal of some sort?" she wondered thoughtfully, looking around for her Light Pen, hoping that if there was a spell on the book, that she would be able to re-write the runes allowing her access to the book.</p><p>"Let me try," Lucy offered, holding out her hand.</p><p>Levy handed over the book as she searched the drawers of her desk while muttering under her breath, wondering where the quill could have gotten to.</p><p>"How is this thing so… Ow!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed as the book hit the desktop causing a plume of gold laced dust from the book to float into the air, falling down upon them.</p><p>"Are you okay? What happened?" Levy asked in concern.</p><p>Lucy shook out her hand. "Paper cut," Lucy complained, looking at her finger in dismay.</p><p>"Did you need a bandage?" Levy asked.</p><p>"No, it's fine. It isn't that bad, it just really stings."</p><p>"Yeah, they do," Levy commiserated, having been on the receiving end of too many paper cuts to count.</p><p>"Sorry I dropped your book," Lucy apologized brushing away some of the dust from her clothes.</p><p>"It's okay," Levy replied, looking at the book. "It looks like the gilt edging is starting to flake off the pages," she observed.</p><p>A bell chimed and Lucy looked towards the clock on Levy's desk. "Oh, wow, I didn't realize how late it was. I should probably get going. Knowing Natsu, he's going to try dragging me out of bed early to go out on a job," she said with a sigh obviously wanting to sleep in, but her partner not giving her that luxury.</p><p>"Do you guys have a job picked out from the Request Board yet?" Levy asked.</p><p>"Not yet, but my rent needs to be paid soon. And besides, we've been lounging around the guild for almost a week now; Natsu will be itching to go on a mission."</p><p>Levy laughed at her friend's words. "Well, when you get back from whatever job you guys go on, we should take some time and have a girl's spa weekend or something. Maybe invite some of the other girls too."</p><p>"That would be a lot of fun. I'm in," Lucy said with a smile. "And let me know if you manage to get the book open and tell me if there is anything interesting inside."</p><p>Levy smiled. "I will," she promised as she said goodbye to her friend who left her apartment.</p><p>Turning her attention back to the book that lay upon her desk, Levy studied the picture displayed on the front cover. It was of a woman lying in a glass coffin, wearing old-fashioned robes, her face content as a man in rich attire studied the supine figure.</p><p>Reaching out and dragging her hands across the cover and the depiction of what was obviously Snow–White, she looked to see if she could find any runes, hidden writing or locks. Not finding any, she picked up the book again and tried to open it.</p><p>To her surprise, on this attempt, the leather cover easily parted from the pages and Levy frowned in confusion.</p><p>Taking a seat at her desk, her eyes scanned the first page, which was a Table of Contents; the titles of the stories written in several different languages.</p><p>Excitement burst through her at this discovery.</p><p>Her fingers rushed across the words of the first tale, her mind translating the story about a immortal woman who went against the wishes of her god and was punished to become mortal and sleep in a tower surrounded by a ring of fire.*</p><p>Thumbing through a few more pages, Levy realized that the further through the book she went, the newer the fairy tales became. It was like the book was full of stories that were collected over generations and crossed countries and continents.</p><p>Marvelling at what a huge undertaking the book would have been, seemingly passed on from hand to hand and added to by multiple authors, she quickly turned the pages until she was nearly at the end of the tome, the language and tales more familiar than the ones at the beginning of the book.</p><p>Her fingers again traced the ink of the text before her, the recognizable tale of The Glass Coffin spread out before her.</p><p>Turning to the very end of the book, she encountered an unfamiliar title: <em>The Fairy and the Dragon</em>.</p><p>Frowning in confusion, she noticed that the only words that had been written on the page were the title, no text followed.</p><p>Wondering if the author had never finished the story before the book was lost or passed on, she turned the page. The back page was also blank, but the opposite page contained another title: <em>The Lady and Her Dragon</em>.</p><p>Again, no text followed and Levy felt her confusion and disappointment grow.</p><p>She would have liked to have known those stories. She had never heard them before.</p><p>Flipping the page, she licked her fingers to aid in this endeavour as the pages seemed to stick slightly, and she noticed that the tips of her fingers were covered in what looked to be fresh black ink. Frowning slightly at this, her vision wavered, and she wondered how long she had been reading for and if she was just tired.</p><p>Turning her head to look at her clock, which showed she had only been reading for a few moments, she felt her lips grow numb followed by her tongue before it spread to her throat. Unable to breathe, she felt only a moment of terror before she her body tumbled from her chair and fell to the floor, the book hitting the ground beside her inert form, an image of Gajeel flashing through her mind before her heart stopped and her world went terrifyingly black.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Lucy</strong> made her way from Fairy Hills to her own apartment, which was only a few blocks away.</p><p>She thought about her evening with her friend and though she could admit that Levy was right concerning the fairy tales they had talked about, she still couldn't help her attachment to the newer tales; the ones she had grown up reading as a child, and the romance and love that had been woven into them.</p><p>Thinking about romance, her mind focused upon her blue-haired friend and her stalled love life.</p><p>Lucy wondered if she would be able to enlist Mirajane's help with getting Levy and Gajeel together somehow.</p><p>Neither one seemed as if they were going to make a move, which meant that drastic measures and some serious matchmaking schemes would have to be implemented to finally get Levy or Gajeel to admit to the other their feelings.</p><p>Levy's insinuations about Natsu suddenly interrupted her matchmaking plots and caused the image of the salmon-haired Fire Dragon Slayer to suddenly invade her mind.</p><p>Her mind unwillingly focused on his kindness, his strength, his warmth, and especially his toothy grin before she shook her head back and forth as if she could shake the thoughts loose.</p><p>She could feel a blush heating her cheeks even as she refused to admit to herself that Natsu <em>might</em> have shifted in her mind and heart from just a friend and partner, to something more.</p><p>Grumbling under her breath as she stomped down the darkened street, "I hope the freeloader and his cat haven't decided to break into my apartment to steal all of my food and fall asleep in my bed again." The situation of Natsu being in her bed was getting uncomfortable and embarrassing; especially when she felt his body pressed in next to hers, and still half asleep, reveled in his closeness and the intimacy of it.</p><p>Her finger suddenly throbbed painfully, changing the course of her thoughts and she grimaced.</p><p>Opening the door to her apartment, she stumbled inside the darkened room, her legs going frighteningly weak.</p><p>Feeling the sudden need to sit down, she staggered to her bed, practically collapsing upon on the edge of it.</p><p>Not able to even check to see if Natsu and Happy were there, a wave of exhaustion consumed her.</p><p>Eyes slipping closed without her permission, she barely even felt it when her head hit the pillow.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>*This story is of Brynhild from the <em>Volsunga </em>saga.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Hope everyone enjoyed! XD</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good evening everyone!<br/>Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos!!<br/>A thank you to my lovely beta Marie Allen as well!</p>
<p>Please enjoy this next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><strong>Natsu</strong> stretched as he gave a yawn. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Happy who was curled up beside him.</p>
      <p>Leaping off his mattress, he smiled. He had spent the night at his own place because he was trying to respect Lucy's repeated protests that she didn't like it when she found him in her bed. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal, Lucy was his partner and he liked spending time with her. In fact, the need to see her as soon as possible nearly overwhelmed him.</p>
      <p>Being away from Lucy sent an almost physical ache through him that only seemed to be alleviated when he was in her presence and when she was happy and smiling at him. He didn't like it when she was upset or angry with him, which was why he was trying his best to not do anything (like breaking into her apartment) to cause her to react this way.</p>
      <p>Quickly getting dressed, he glanced over at his sleeping Exceed. "Happy, wake up!" He ruffled the blankets so that his little friend rolled across the mattress.</p>
      <p>"But I want to taste the fish," Happy murmured, still more than half-asleep.</p>
      <p>"Come on," he said, pulling the blanket completely off the bed so that the blue Exceed tumbled onto the floor with it. "We have to hurry, otherwise everyone is going to get all the good jobs," he said as the blue cat protested how mean he was being.</p>
      <p>Ignoring his friend's protests that it was too early in the morning, Natsu ran for his door, throwing it wide, and allowing the bright morning light to flood his little house.</p>
      <p>"We'll eat breakfast at the guildhall," he told Happy over his shoulder as he exited through the door, closing it behind him before jogging down the street in the direction of the Fairy Tail Guild, Happy following sleepily in his wake. "Then we'll check the Request Board. I'm sure there'll be a great job to go on and Lucy will be able to pay her rent," he said excitedly.</p>
      <p>Reaching the Guild, he threw the doors wide. Strolling in, he waved at Mirajane as he practically ran to the board, shouldering his way past other protesting wizards.</p>
      <p>Eyes scanning the pieces of paper, he snatched one up in triumph. "Found one! Luce is gonna love this one!" He grinned, proud of himself for picking one that was perfect for his partner. The reward for catching a roaming gang of bandits was spectacular and Lucy would be able to pay a couple months worth of rent. He knew she would complain about how dangerous the mission was, but he knew the reward would be enough to convince her, and besides, he would be there to protect her and make sure she stayed safe.</p>
      <p>"Hey Luce!" he cried out, scanning the tables of the guild looking for the blonde Celestial mage.</p>
      <p>"I haven't seen her yet today, Natsu," Mirajane told him as she stood behind the bar drying a mug with a white dishtowel.</p>
      <p>"Oh," Natsu said as his shoulders slumped a little. He had been positive that Lucy would be at the guild as excited about starting a new job as he was.</p>
      <p>"Did you tell Lucy that you guys were going on a job today?" Happy asked from where he sat on the counter eating a fish that had been thoughtfully supplied by Mira.</p>
      <p>Natsu frowned as he tried to recollect events from the night before. Lucy had been saying that her rent was almost due and then he had spotted Gray sitting half-naked at a stool by the bar, and he had called out to the Ice mage to get some clothes on. And then he may have called Gray 'Ice Princess' and then one thing had led to another and they had destroyed half the guild by the time they had worked out their issues.</p>
      <p>By then Lucy was gone and Natsu had made his way home, believing he would see her first thing in the morning.</p>
      <p>"Uh… Whoops," he said in embarrassment as he grinned and brushed a hand through the back of his spiky hair. Slamming the paper down on the bar top, he told Mira, "Me, Lucy, and Happy will take this job."</p>
      <p>Mira smiled at him, her eyes glinting with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "You sure do like spending time with Lucy, don't you?" she observed smoothly.</p>
      <p>"Well of course!" Natsu easily answered. "She's my friend and partner."</p>
      <p>"<em>Just </em>your partner?" Mira pressed slyly.</p>
      <p>Frowning in confusion, Natsu asked, "What else would she be?"</p>
      <p>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something a little <em>more</em>?"</p>
      <p>Not understanding what Mira was getting at his frown deepened.</p>
      <p>"She means you liiiiike her," Happy interjected with a smug look on his face.</p>
      <p>"Of course I like her," he answered, still confused.</p>
      <p>"You loooooove her," Happy elaborated impishly.</p>
      <p>Natsu gave a slow blink. "Of course I love her," he replied with a wide grin. "Besides Happy, she's my best friend." He couldn't imagine not having her in his life. She was special and important and he wanted to spend every day by her side.</p>
      <p>Mirajane rubbed her temples as if she had suddenly developed a headache. "Your job request is approved. You'd better go get Lucy and tell her," Mirajane said with a sigh.</p>
      <p>Natsu perked up. "Right! Come on, Happy! Let's go get Lucy."</p>
      <p>"Aye, sir!" Happy said with a wide smile as he devoured the rest of his fish. "Lucy always has fish in her fridge. I can eat some while she 'Lucy Kicks' you for waking her up," Happy said with an evil grin.</p>
      <p>"It's not that early," Natsu paused mid-step as he glanced at the clock, hoping his Exceed was wrong. Shaking off Happy's words, he quickly rallied. "It doesn't matter, Lucy will be happy to see us," Natsu affirmed as he strode from the guild towards the tiny apartment that Lucy called home.</p>
      <p>Not bothering with the stairs or even Lucy's door, Nastu entered her apartment like he always did, breaking in through her window.</p>
      <p>Sliding the pane of glass up, he easily slipped in and closed the window after Happy flew in.</p>
      <p>The blue Exceed made his way to the Celestial mage's fridge, searching for fish while Natsu surveyed the room which acted as Lucy's living room and bedroom.</p>
      <p>Seeing Lucy lying on her bed, fully clothed, he wondered if she had stayed up too late last night writing her book that Levy always seemed eager to read.</p>
      <p>Standing close to the bed, but far enough away for him to be able to avoid one of Lucy's more violent attacks, he called out, "Hey, Luce! Wake up, we got a job!"</p>
      <p>Lucy didn't stir, not even letting out a complaint at Natsu's loud voice.</p>
      <p>Inching closer, Natsu said, "Luce, come on! We've got to get going if we're going to make the next train to Hargeon."</p>
      <p>Again, Lucy didn't make any sign that she had even heard him. Scooting closer, he sat down on his haunches at the side of her bed. "You weren't out with Cana last night were you?" Natsu wondered as he gave her forehead a poke.</p>
      <p>Frowning when Lucy didn't protest this action, he reached over and grabbed her shoulder, giving it a shake.</p>
      <p>"Lucy?" he asked as a thread of panic curled up in his stomach.</p>
      <p>Her body moved limply as he shook her harder before rolling her over onto her back, grabbing both of her shoulders, and shaking her with enough force that her head bobbed back and forth.</p>
      <p>"Lucy!" he shouted, trying to rouse her, but she lay as still as death and a black wave of horror washed through him.</p>
      <p>She lay too still, too silent, and he was terrified to confirm his sudden suspicion.</p>
      <p>"Natsu?" Happy's small voice ventured from over his shoulder as he looked at his cat with wild eyes.</p>
      <p>Turning back to Lucy, he pulled her limp body up pressing his ear to her chest, trying not to breathe and closing his eyes so he could concentrate as he prayed to any who would listen that he would hear a heartbeat.</p>
      <p>He heard it then, her sluggish heart faintly beating beneath his ear, her breathing slow, even, and much too shallow.</p>
      <p>The momentary relief at finding her alive was quickly replaced by the terror that this might not be the case for long. Clenching his teeth together as the cold hand of fear wrapped its icy fingers around his heart, he blinked back the tears that suddenly clouded his vision.</p>
      <p>"Find Wendy, tell her to hurry, something's wrong with Lucy. I'll meet you at the Guild."</p>
      <p>With these words, he picked Lucy up in his arms and turned, charging to the window and crashing through the glass and wood, protecting Lucy as he fell two stories to the street below.</p>
      <p>Hitting the ground, shards of wood and glass raining down around him, he paid no attention to the glass embedded in his skin, or the blood that oozed from various lacerations that had been sliced into his flesh, his focus was entirely upon the motionless woman he held in his arms.</p>
      <p>Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he could only hope that Happy was able to find Wendy and that the Sky Dragon Slayer would be able to help save the woman who had become such an integral part of his life that he couldn't imagine being able to survive without her.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p><strong>Gajeel</strong> felt bone-ass tired.</p>
      <p>A mission that he thought was going to take him a week had ended up taking a month. The thief he had been hired to ferret out had been unusually slippery; there being several occasions when he had been hot on the guy's tail only to have him slip away seemingly without a trace. Given Gajeel's heightened senses, he took this as a personal affront to his abilities.</p>
      <p>Finally realizing he was dealing with a mage who had acquired a certain magical ring that allowed him to completely morph into someone else, his scent changing as well, Gajeel had managed to set a trap, catching the robber red-handed.</p>
      <p>He had been hoping the job would provide a good fight and possibly distract him from his thoughts which too often centered on a certain blue-haired Solid Script mage, but he was to be denied both a brawl as well as a speedy journey home which had given him too much time to think about the alluring bookworm.</p>
      <p>Getting to Clover Town by train had been the worst twelve hours of his life and he swore over half a dozen times that he would rather take on every enemy that had ever beaten the shit out of him over and over again rather that subject himself to the ride back.</p>
      <p>And so he and Lily had walked, (well, the Exceed had flown at least half the way) camping out most nights between Clover Town and Oshibana. Sticking close to the rail line, they trudged along until they couldn't walk any further and bed down for the night. If they were close to a town, they would spend the night in an inn, if not, Gajeel would just unroll his bedroll, tuck Lily in with him, and get a few hours of shut-eye before starting out again.</p>
      <p>It had taken damn near a week to get home and all he wanted to do was go home, fall down on his bed, and go to sleep.</p>
      <p>Cresting the ridge, Magnolia coming into view, he repositioned his bag that had been slipping upon his weary shoulder and straightened his stance, a burst of energy suddenly filling him.</p>
      <p>Turning in the opposite direction of his house, which was on the outskirts of town, he turned towards Fairy Tail.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel, home is that way," Lily informed him from over his shoulder.</p>
      <p>Looking back at the Exceed who trailed a little behind him, he faced forward again. "I'm just gonna tell Mira that we got the job done and that the client paid up," he said easily.</p>
      <p>"Uh-huh. I'm sure it has nothing to do with a certain petite, blue-haired woman, does it?" Lily insinuated cheekily.</p>
      <p>"Don't know what the hell you're talking about, Cat. I'm hungry and I ain't cookin,'" he growled.</p>
      <p>"All you have to do is dig into the pile of iron you're hoarding in the corner of your living room," Lily retorted knowingly.</p>
      <p>"I want food, not iron," he shot back, sending a quick glare over his shoulder at the Exceed who only grinned back at him. A growl of irritation rumbled in his chest as he stomped towards the guild. He knew he couldn't convince his cat that he didn't have feelings for Levy, Lily knew him too well.</p>
      <p>"So why don't you just ask the girl out instead of teasing her when she's around, and moping when she isn't?" Lily asked curiously.</p>
      <p>Feeling a crushing weight settle upon his shoulders and a twinge of pain located in the vicinity of where his apparently not-so-blackened-heart resided, he answered tersely, "Can't."</p>
      <p>Lily gave a long suffering sigh.</p>
      <p>It wasn't the first time that the two of them had this conversation, but it had been a few months since the last one.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel," Lily huffed out, "I know you and Levy have a history…" his words trailed off expectantly.</p>
      <p>Gajeel's shoulders tightened and he hunched forward.</p>
      <p>Lily knew that he had been with a rival guild and that he had fought Fairy Tail, but he had never told Lily the whole story of the first time he had ever met Levy and what he had done to her and the rest of Shadow Gear. Thankfully, Lily never pried too much and he had never sought the answer from anyone else in the guild either.</p>
      <p>"She deserves better 'n me," he growled almost too low for anyone to hear.</p>
      <p>Lily picked up his words anyway and gave another sigh. "You love her."</p>
      <p>"So?" he snarled under his breath, hoping that would be the end of his cat's probing questions.</p>
      <p>Unlike the other times Lily had poked at this particular sore spot in his past, this time, it felt as if Lily wasn't going to let the matter drop so easily.</p>
      <p>"I don't deserve her <em>friendship</em>, let alone anythin' more," he offered, his utterance an absolute truth. He hadn't deserved her forgiveness for what he had done to her and her teammates and he hadn't sought it.</p>
      <p>He'd had no plans of becoming part of the Fairy Tail 'family,' and only intended to use the Guild as a way to get work. The moment he had walked into Fairy Tail he had been ready to stare down any who dared to even look his way or protest his membership in the Guild, and he had done so, walking through the huge oak doors as if he had just as right to be there as anyone else and as if he owned the damn place. It had been going so well too, sending a smug, malicious smirk towards the two Shadow Gear males, but his grin fell completely from his face when he met Levy's hazel eyes.</p>
      <p>He should have been able to give her the same pleased, superior grin he gave her glaring companions. Man or woman, she had been a member of a rival guild and he had just been following orders. But, faced with her terror, her small body trembling at the mere sight of him, he felt shame completely obliterate his satisfaction.</p>
      <p>Not since he had disobeyed Metalicana and snuck away so he could watch a festival near the town they were passing and going back to find his father in a state of frenzy and fear at his disappearance, had he ever experienced the same level of shame he had felt at that moment.</p>
      <p>Though neither incidence were in any way similar, it was the feeling of being in the <em>wrong</em>, that had his eyes slipping away, head bowing as his inner dragon tucked his tail between his legs and slunk away in disgrace.</p>
      <p>Her eyes, eyes he had never thought to see again, eyes that had been filled with determination, desperation, and eventually pain and tears, had not shown fear. He had admired her resolve to save her companions, but he hadn't realized how utterly he had broken her, and he found that he had needed to make his wrong<em>,</em> <em>right</em>.</p>
      <p>He didn't care about anyone else in the Guild and he didn't want forgiveness, all he had sought was some kind of atonement, a chance to -with his actions- erase the fear of him from <em>her</em> eyes and pretend he wasn't the monster he knew he was.</p>
      <p>Eventually, she had ceased to fear him, and had -for some reason- not only forgiven him, but embraced him in friendship, and Fairy Tail had -against his will- become his family.</p>
      <p>Allowing Fairy Tail into his heart had been unexpected, but what had been even more of a shock was that his Bookworm had wiggled her way in there too. And no matter how much he tried to ignore the feelings he had for her, to push them away and lock them in the furthest, deepest reaches of his blackened heart, he couldn't seem to banish her.</p>
      <p>No, that was a lie even he couldn't believe.</p>
      <p>The truth was that he was <em>unwilling</em> to expel her because, weak, pitiful, selfish creature that he was, he found he constantly needed to bask in the warmth of her smile and approval. He knew her feelings for him had, for inexplicable reasons, shifted from friendship to something more; a willingness to offer him her heart if he only gave her a sign that he wanted it.</p>
      <p>Knowing he was not worthy of her love, he refused to acknowledge her feelings while at the same time, continuing to keep her by his side.</p>
      <p>He had thought Salamander was an idiot for unknowingly covering Bunny-girl with his scent; staking his claim and warning all other Dagon Slayers away from his chosen mate. But what Gajeel hadn't realized, was that he was just as guilty of the same damn thing.</p>
      <p>In fact, he hadn't even realized he had done it until the day the Flame-Brain had practically declared it to the whole guild, an Iron Club to the jaw the only thing stopping the idiot from blurting out Levy's name. A brawl had ensued and he had expected questions from Levy, but she hadn't asked a single one, and he had been relieved, believing that she had not heard Salamander's careless words.</p>
      <p>A few days later, Levy had wanted to go on a mission with her two Lapdogs and he hadn't protested. He decided he needed to get away for a week or so, enough time for him to get his head back on straight and accept that Levy would never be his, no matter how much the dragon inside him coveted her.</p>
      <p>Yet, even knowing and accepting all this, he could not help the visceral need that clawed through him to see the woman who he thought of as <em>his</em>, the one who he wished to claim as his mate, and this thought alone caused him to quicken his steps even as Lily protested his speed from behind him.</p>
      <p>Striding down the street, the Fairy Tail building came into view: old, worn, broken, but still the only place he thought of as home and he threw the doors open wide.</p>
      <p>Eyes turned to him and the guild suddenly went eerily quiet.</p>
      <p>A shiver of unease travelled down his spine as bodies shifted away from him and eyes were averted to stare into mugs of ale or at the floor.</p>
      <p>Only on the first day he had been 'welcomed' into the Guild had he ever felt so uncomfortable, and out of place.</p>
      <p>His eyes scanned the guildhall looking for a blue mop of hair pulled back by a brightly coloured headband. Not seeing his Shrimp or either of her Lapdogs, he felt his shoulders droop slightly. He was tempted to turn and walk straight back out again, but the gloomy quiet of the guildhall felt wrong somehow.</p>
      <p>Scanning the occupants of the room, he noted that Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were not present and he wondered if this was the way the guild was when the more flamboyantly destructive members were absent.</p>
      <p>Seeing Mirajane behind the bar, he decided to get some answers from the Take-Over mage.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel," Mirajane acknowledged his approach, her tone soft and gentle; the usual smile she delivered all of her greetings with completely missing. "The…the Master wants to see you," she stammered quietly.</p>
      <p>The earlier feeling of unease that had run down his spine turned to dread and pooled thickly in his stomach.</p>
      <p>Not since Makarov had asked him to his office to talk about becoming a double agent to spy on Raven Tail and Ivan had Gajeel felt this uneasy.</p>
      <p>Putting his bag down on the counter, he trailed behind Mirajane.</p>
      <p>Gajeel looked over his shoulder and noticed the guild members quickly and quietly slipping from the guild.</p>
      <p>Turning and hastening to catch up, Mirajane waited for him. Lily hovered at his shoulder as if unsure if he was welcome to come as well. As Mirajane didn't protest Lily's presence, the Exceed followed.</p>
      <p>Mirajane led him past Makarov's office, causing the dread in his stomach to twist in trepidation. He had thought for a moment that it had to do with Ivan and Raven Tail, but he was led up the steps to the second level, towards the back of the guild which was generally used as an infirmary.</p>
      <p>The Take-Over mage remained oddly silent, her usual chipper banter and probing questions glaringly absent; the heavy silence that settled over them causing his skin to crawl with trepidation.</p>
      <p>He wondered if something had happened to the Master and immediately rejected this thought. Gajeel would be extremely low on the list of people the Master would want to see if the old man was on his death bed.</p>
      <p>His mind automatically jumped to the only conclusion it could come to, which was that something had happened to Levy and that she was in the infirmary.</p>
      <p>Stomach dropping, heart pounding in his chest nearly loud enough to be heard over the blood rushing in his ears, his veins filled with icy fear. He was about to voice his concern when Mirajane quietly opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped inside the dimly lit room.</p>
      <p>Following closely behind her, his eyes adjusted to the soft light, but his nose had already informed him that Levy was not there.</p>
      <p>Her scent of ink, leather, and parchment were not present and he felt his shoulders sag in relief.</p>
      <p>Jet and Droy were also not there, which meant that nothing had happened to Team Shadow Gear while he had been gone.</p>
      <p>Mirajane had already walked over to the Master, who was standing close to the only window in the room, covered with a thin tattered blanket to mute the light.</p>
      <p>She whispered something in the Master's ear that even Gajeel could not hear before the Master nodded his head and Mirajane, with one last look at him, her blue eyes wide with worry and overly bright, as if holding back tears, left, closing the door gently behind her.</p>
      <p>The Master was silent, his back remaining turned towards him which caused Gajeel's eyes to wander over the row of beds, all unoccupied save one.</p>
      <p>He knew Salamander was one of the occupants of the room, Wendy another, and he suspected that Bunny-girl was there as well, but was unsure as her scent had been nearly completely overtaken by the Fire Dragon Slayer's.</p>
      <p>Eyes settling on the bed, the supine form of Lucy lay upon the mattress; a white sheet covering her up to her chin, her eyes closed as if sleeping.</p>
      <p>Natsu sat upon a chair by the bed, his body slumped over so that he half lay upon the mattress, his face hidden in the crook of his arm while one hand grasped Lucy's limp one in his own.</p>
      <p>Gajeel sniffed the air again. He could detect no blood and could see no bandages, meaning that whatever injuries Lucy had sustained, they had either already been healed by the young Sky Dragon Slayer, or something else was seriously wrong with the Celestial mage.</p>
      <p>Taking a step closer, Salamander lifted his head up and glanced over at Gajeel for a moment before shifting his head back to Lucy's peaceful face.</p>
      <p>He understood then that the Master had most likely summoned him because of Natsu. The gloom of the guildhall made perfect sense now and Gajeel felt his heart sink. Whatever had happened to Lucy, they were doing everything they could for her, but it was obvious that Natsu hadn't left Bunny-girl's side since whatever had happened to her. Natsu's salmon-coloured hair was longer than it usually was, and in even more wild disarray than usual. Dark circles were smudged beneath his tired eyes and his face had an un-healthy pallor to it.</p>
      <p>Closing his eyes for a moment, Gajeel knew that whatever the Master requested of him, there was nothing he could do to help Natsu.</p>
      <p>Lucy was Natsu's chosen mate, whether he knew it or not, and although Natsu had never claimed her, it didn't matter because the bond that had formed between them was already too strong.</p>
      <p>"She hasn't woken up," Wendy's voice was hushed and quavered as she spoke from the chair sitting opposite of Natsu's. "W-we don't know i-if she will." She hiccupped a little, looking down at her hands where they were clenched in her lap, tears filling her eyes.</p>
      <p>Natsu remained silent and Gajeel heard the door behind him open. He could smell Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Mirajane as they entered, but he did not take his eyes away from the Fire Dragon Slayer.</p>
      <p>He knew they wanted him to give them a miracle, but the truth was, he couldn't.</p>
      <p>Even though they weren't dragons, in certain things –like with mates- dragons and Slayers were the same.</p>
      <p>Dragons, when they found a mate, bonded with them, so that even if they were never claimed, the tie was still there. When a mate died, it was rare for the dragon to survive their mate's death. Sometimes it was possible, but most times, they either went out in a blaze of destructive rage that decimated everyone and everything around them, or they slunk off to curl up and die in peace.</p>
      <p>The later looked to be Natsu's chosen route since the guild remained standing. Of course, this was just an assumption as Lucy hadn't died…yet.</p>
      <p>Gajeel looked over his shoulder at the mages standing at his back, all were grim and tense, their faces full of sorrow and pain.</p>
      <p>Glancing back at Makarov, the old man finally turned from his position at the window to face him. "Lucy has been this way for nearly a month; she has not stirred or woken. Her condition has not worsened, but she has shown no sign of improvement either," his voice was grim and low. "We strongly believe that the girls were subjected to some kind of poison, though no one has come forth to claim responsibility for the attack."</p>
      <p>Gajeel found every muscle in his body tense at the word 'girls' as there were no other figures lying in the infirmary beds.</p>
      <p>"Natsu found Lucy in her bed and was not able to rouse her. He brought her here where both Wendy and Porlyusica did everything they could for her."</p>
      <p>Gajeel felt his skin grow cold, his hands become clammy and his heart slam against his ribs as Makarov continued to talk, his voice choked with grief.</p>
      <p>"By-" the word caught in Makarvo's throat before he was able to continue "-by the time we found Levy… We…we were too late. I'm so sorry, Gajeel, she...she was already gone."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>Eeeep! Kinda a cliffhanger I know, but kinda not at the same time. I hope everyone enjoyed and if you did, feel free to comment, reviews keep me going!</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all to everyone who left kudos or a comment, I appreciate them so much!! XDXD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><strong>Gajeel</strong> felt cold seep into his very soul as the word 'gone' continued to echo in his mind like a hollow knell.</p>
      <p>Shaking his head back and forth, he was unable to give a single utterance at Makarov's grim pronouncement.</p>
      <p>His mind stalled, unable to quite grasp the threads of his suddenly frayed thoughts as disbelief coursed through him.</p>
      <p>Levy couldn't be…</p>
      <p>He refused to believe it.</p>
      <p>If anyone was supposed to go out, it was him, not her; <em>never</em> her.</p>
      <p>His foot shifted.</p>
      <p>Suddenly, the air around him became icy, the wind from a sword being produced ruffled his hair, the flow of water sounded and the press of repressed magic beat at his back.</p>
      <p>Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that Natsu must have known more about dragon lore and mates than Gajeel had believed; the wizards behind him summoned in case his reaction to hearing of Levy's death caused him to become destructive and violent.</p>
      <p>Gajeel managed to take a step forward, boots shuffling behind him in warning, but this observance was only noticed at the edge of his consciousness; one that deemed the mages as completely unimportant and of no threat to him.</p>
      <p>The rage <em>was</em> there -that seething, beating, vicious, bloodthirsty call humming through his veins- only he didn't give into it.</p>
      <p>That particular beast wished to be fed a very specific prey, thus, it was handily beaten back by wave after wave of devastating black grief that suffused his every sense and broke him.</p>
      <p>He wavered and fell to his knees, the bite of hard wood striking flesh not even registering as the dragon within him let out a devastated, throat shattering roar of grief as Gajeel threw back his head, adding his keening wail of loss to the one that echoed in his mind.</p>
      <p>The guild trembled as his power swirled around him, threatened to bring the entire building down, but a moment later, everything ceased shaking as he fell forward on his hands and knees, his breath coming out in strangled gasps.</p>
      <p>"Get out," he snarled lowly, his voice barely human and full of warning. If everyone didn't leave <em>right now</em>, he was going to start ripping and tearing things apart and he didn't care who or what got in his way –friend or foe- his grief-stricken rage wouldn't discriminate.</p>
      <p>Hanging on by a proverbial thread, he watched as iron scales rippled across his arms.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel," Lily's voice was gentle but quavered with loss, and even his cat's presence and obvious sympathy could not help him right now.</p>
      <p>His anguish, which -a moment ago- had been pushing back the dark violence that threatened to consume him, was steadily losing this particular battle.</p>
      <p>The need to destroy was becoming a visceral creature that wanted to use claws and teeth to rend everyone and everything to pieces; to give the emotional pain he was experiencing tangible form.</p>
      <p>"Juvia knows Gajeel is hurting," Juvia began her voice full of misery, "but-"</p>
      <p>"GET OUT!" he roared, tears filling his eyes, the salty droplets hovering upon his lashes for a moment before falling to the floor as he dug his claws into the floorboards.</p>
      <p>"It's okay, Gramps," Natsu's hoarse voice cracked; though whether this was from disuse or overuse, Gajeel wasn't sure, but the Fire Dragon Slayer's assurance seemed to contain the right amount of weight to reassure the Fairy Tail Guild's Master, and cause him to slowly walk past the distraught Iron Dragon Slayer.</p>
      <p>Gajeel heard rather than saw some of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail slowly filing from the room, completely unaware that in the state he was in, even they would have had a hard time putting him down.</p>
      <p>Lily was the last to leave, his soft paw placed upon Gajeel's shoulder for a moment before he too exited the room, the door shutting behind them.</p>
      <p>Left alone with the Fire Dragon Slayer and his dying mate, Gajeel thought that perhaps it was a fitting end for the both of them: mutual destruction.</p>
      <p>He had always promised Natsu that they would have a rematch, and this seemed like the perfect time for one. If they were both lucky, they would manage to kill each other; freeing them both from their mutual torment.</p>
      <p>The heart-crushing, soul-destroying pain of his loss which was steadily eating away at his sanity would finally stop and he would be free from the anguish that stole the breath from his lungs and caused his shattered heart to continue to beat long after it should have ceased its movement.</p>
      <p>Unfortunately for him and his imagined fate, Natsu's will to live had apparently not yet been completely snuffed out. Looking up at the younger Slayer, he could see that he still possessed what Gajeel did not: <em>hope</em>.</p>
      <p>Lucy, though still clinging to life, was still <em>alive</em>, and Gajeel found that even though he wished for nothing more than the decimation of everything and everyone around him, he could not take away the Fire Dragon Slayer's chance at happiness.</p>
      <p>"I shoulda stayed with Lucy," Natsu whispered miserably. "I shoulda went and stayed at her place like I always did, but I didn't… and-" A shudder shook Natsu's hunched form.</p>
      <p>"Wendy tried," he continued, "but nothing helped and the old man sent for Porlyusica. She thought that maybe it was some kind of spell or something since Wendy's magic didn't seem to help, but she wasn't able to find anything. She figured it was poison, but she'd never seen anything like it before. Everyone in the guild searched for anything, an exotic poison, a whiff of anyone going after Fairy Tail, and nothing."</p>
      <p>Gajeel slowly sat back on his haunches,</p>
      <p>"Levy…" Natsu hung his head in shame. "It's my fault she's dead," Natsu confessed as he finally looked back at Gajeel.</p>
      <p>The remnant of his faltering fury was suddenly renewed by the younger man's surprising admission, muscles becoming taut as Gajeel waited for an explanation, the slightest provocation liable to cause him to spring into brutal action.</p>
      <p>Eyes narrowing, silently urging Natsu to continue.</p>
      <p>The Fire Dragon Slayer looked away for a moment before meeting his eyes again, tears slipping down Natsu's cheeks as he clenched his teeth in frustration and grief.</p>
      <p>"It's my fault because," Natsu's voice cracked, "I smelled you all over Lucy and I <em>knew</em> it was Levy, but I didn't…" he shook his head back and forth. "I <em>knew</em> they were together but I didn't think to look. And when I finally did…I left Lucy's side and I…" he took a breath, seemingly having difficulty speaking the words he desperately wished to convey.</p>
      <p>Gajeel suddenly felt like he wanted to run and hide, unable to listen to the words the young Slayer was about to speak because he knew if he did, his heart would shatter all over again. At the same time, he had no choice but to hear what Natsu had to say. The Iron Dragon Slayer needed and wanted to know what had happened during his mate's final moments.</p>
      <p>Had she suffered? Had she called out for him as the light in her eyes dimmed?</p>
      <p>His heart, that blackened, twisted thing which he had wanted to bestow upon Levy, clenched and he felt his breath leave his lungs as Natsu was finally able to get the words out that seemed to have stuck in his throat.</p>
      <p>"She was just…lying on the floor. She was so still and I thought…I <em>hoped</em> she was like Lucy, unconscious but still alive. I tried to find a heartbeat, but…I couldn't. She…she was already…" Fresh tears filled Natsu's eyes and streaked down his cheeks.</p>
      <p>Closing his eyes, Gajeel turned his head away from the guilt he saw in the younger man's eyes. He couldn't blame Natsu, but…</p>
      <p>He quickly stood, channeling his grief-stricken rage upon one single question. "Who?" he snarled. "WHO DID IT!" he roared, hands clenching together as his magic began to swirl around his feet.</p>
      <p>Natsu stood, his face full of fury, "If I KNEW…" he began, his voice filled with lethal intent, his hands clenched together as flames burst to life around his fists. "They would already be DEAD!"</p>
      <p>Gajeel's inner dragon cried for blood, and Gajeel found himself taking a step towards the furious Fire Dragon Slayer.</p>
      <p>Natsu's flames were suddenly extinguished and the salmon-haired man fell back upon his chair, elbows upon his knees as he looked down at his hands in defeat. "You, old books, leather, paper, and ink," Natsu whispered miserably. "That's all I could smell. Nothing else. <em>No one</em> else."</p>
      <p>Natsu dragged his hands down his weary face as he shifted his attention back to Lucy, reaching out and taking her hand in his as he leaned forward, slumping across on the bed. "Being this close," Natsu whispered softly, "is the only way I can hear her heartbeat. It…it's so slow and weak," Natsu explained wretchedly.</p>
      <p>Gajeel's fists fell to his sides, his inner dragon's ear-splitting roar of frustration echoing in his head. Its bloodlust would not be sated and the chances of finding his mate's killer appeared non-existent.</p>
      <p>"I was so stupid," Natsu admitted, breaking the silence that had fallen over them like a heavy shroud. "When I was a kid, Igneel tried to talk about mates, but I didn't listen. That was grown-up stuff and I thought he was always going to be there." Natsu closed his eyes again before opening them. "But I should've listened and paid attention. I had no idea that…that I had decided that Lucy was my mate, not until…" his breath hitched. "Levy had so much of your scent on her it was disgusting. It drove me insane when Lucy would come home smelling like you, but I never really understood what it <em>meant</em>," he insisted. "When I realized that I might lose Lucy, I finally got what Igneel was talking about. If I lost her, I couldn't survive without her. It wasn't a choice, it was a fact. That loss, it's deeper than <em>just</em> a broken heart, because it's like it goes down into your soul." Natsu took a deep breath. "When I saw Levy lying on the floor, still covered in your scent even though you'd been gone for days…" Natsu lifted his stricken eyes to his own. "I knew she was <em>yours</em>." Natsu stated miserably and Gajeel felt as if a knife had just been driven through his heart and twisted with brutal cruelty at the reminder of this very poignant fact.</p>
      <p>Levy was <em>his</em>. But he had decided not to claim her, thinking she'd be better off without him because even though he had changed, he had still been a monster and he knew he didn't deserve her. Yet here he was, mourning the loss of her because he hadn't been there to protect her.</p>
      <p>Fury at his impotence rose within him. He clenched his fists together, iron scales again forming across his flesh. "They wouldn't have been able to stop me," Gajeel growled referring to the mages that had stood at his back, ready to take him down if it came to it.</p>
      <p>"I know," Natsu answered, "but they wanted to try and were willing to risk their lives to protect Magnolia from the grief-stricken wrath of a dragon."</p>
      <p>Remaining silent for a few moments, they both acknowledged that this was still a very real possibility.</p>
      <p>Natsu spoke before Gajeel was able to voice his thoughts aloud. "They wanted to bury her in the same cemetery where Lisanna's tombstone was," Natsu offered, his voice soft and hitched with sorrow.</p>
      <p>Heart plummeting into his gut, he stared at the salmon-haired Slayer for a moment in shock, the rage he had felt burning within him dying swiftly as the image of Levy rose up in his mind, her beloved face pale and still in death, lying in a coffin, lowered into the ground and buried. Nothing left for him but a grave marker to mourn at.</p>
      <p>"But I told them not to."</p>
      <p>Gajeel's eyes widened at this, his blood turning cold at the thought of what had happened to Levy's body.</p>
      <p>"I told them that I had come home from a job once and all that was there to greet me was the tombstone of one of my best friends. And it was...it made the grief worse. I know Lisanna was different. She wasn't even buried there. But not being able to say <em>goodbye</em>." Natsu shook his head. "You were the only one who had any right to say what to do with her and I know… Levy would've wanted it that way."</p>
      <p>Swallowing roughly, Gajeel managed to stammer out, his voice choked as his throat nearly closed up on him, "Wh-where?"</p>
      <p>"There's an old mausoleum in the cemetery. Figured the guy who was using it wouldn't mind," Natsu answered softly.</p>
      <p>He wanted to thank the Fire Dragon Slayer, not just for giving him the courtesy of being able to say goodbye to Levy, but also for everything else.</p>
      <p>Their rivalry had been real, but somewhere along the way, they had become friends -family even- and he was able to recognize this. But he knew that if he opened his mouth to speak, that he wouldn't be able to get the words past the lump in his throat anyway.</p>
      <p>Instead, he gave a nod to Natsu that contained within the simple movement, everything he had ever wanted to say, as well as his fervent hope that Lucy would improve.</p>
      <p>Turning on his heel, Natsu's voice stopped him. "We're never gonna see you again, are we?" he wondered softly.</p>
      <p>Gajeel didn't answer, he didn't need to.</p>
      <p>"It's possible to survive this," Natsu told him.</p>
      <p>"Could you?" Gajeel managed to ask, not bothering to turn to face the man behind him who was hanging onto his own life by a thinly spun thread of hope that could snap at any moment. "Would you <em>want</em> to?"</p>
      <p>Natsu remained silent, and for once, they were in perfect accord in their thoughts.</p>
      <p>Pausing with his hand upon the door handle, he asked, "Jet and Droy?" The first, last and only time he had and would ever used the two remaining members of Shadow Gear's actual names.</p>
      <p>"Quit the Guild."</p>
      <p>Gajeel nodded. Natsu didn't need to give an explanation, the reason was obvious. They had lost Levy once and managed to soldier on, twice would have been too much to bear.</p>
      <p>Turning the handle, he exited the room, closing the door gently behind him.</p>
      <p>Leaning against the hard, wooden surface, he took a shuddering breath. Dashing the tears from his eyes, he resisted the urge to slide down the door and give into his grief; allowing the great wellspring of tears he was holding back to flow, but if he did that, he knew he would never be able to stand again. He would curl up where he fell and he would wait to die, and he couldn't; not yet.</p>
      <p>He didn't plan on going out quietly. He was going to go out in a destructive, violent blaze of glory, and he figured since he was going to do that, he was going to find a dark guild and take it with him.</p>
      <p>Maybe he'd even do the old man a favour and target Raven Tail; take out the whole damn festering lot of them and Ivan too while he was at it -or die trying.</p>
      <p>This thought solidified in his mind and he found the strength to push away from the door, make his way down the hallway, and stairs to the main level.</p>
      <p>Taking on an entire guild, especially one as powerful as Raven Tail, was a suicide mission, and Gajeel didn't plan on surviving.</p>
      <p>Passing the bar, he ducked in behind the counter. Grabbing two decanters of the strongest hard liquor he could find, he stuffed them into his bag, ignoring the mages that had earlier been ordered from the room.</p>
      <p>Hefting his bag onto his shoulder, he strode to the door.</p>
      <p>"My boy, wait," Makarov's voice broke through the silence of the room.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel," Lily said softly, but he didn't acknowledge either voice, only holding up his hand in a silent wave goodbye.</p>
      <p>Pushing the guildhall doors open, he strode into the mid-afternoon light, which was too damn cheerful and bright given the news he had just received.</p>
      <p>Destination in mind, he strode towards Fairy Hills, hoping he could avoid seeing any of his other guild mates, or rather, former guild mates.</p>
      <p>If there were any around, they were staying as far away from him as they could get, and considering he was storming the girls-only dorm of Fairy Hills, this said something.</p>
      <p>Of course, Erza was still at the guild, but Gajeel was pretty sure that even if she wasn't, she wouldn't stand in his way.</p>
      <p>Opening the large oak doors, he strode in through the lobby. He had never been to Levy's apartment (he hadn't -at the time- had a death wish) but her room was easy to find. All he had to do was follow the scent of leather, ink, and parchment mixed with his own scent.</p>
      <p>Taking the stairs two at a time, he stalked down the hallway stopping in front of an apartment that he knew to be hers.</p>
      <p>He noticed that the door looked to have been singed and had been broken in, hanging drunkenly on its hinges. Hand hovering for a moment, he pushed the door open.</p>
      <p>Not knowing what to expect, he was surprised to see that Levy's possessions hadn't been touched and that the door hadn't been repaired. It was possible that Salamander had told them to leave all of Levy's things alone and to not do anything to disturb the room, probably believing that Gajeel, if he hadn't gone and wiped Magnolia off the map in a grief-stricken rage, would have wanted to come to Levy's. He would have wanted to determine for himself if he could find whoever had done this to his mate and add them to his hit list.</p>
      <p>Looking around the room, he felt another wave of anguish strike him.</p>
      <p>Levy's scent was thick in the air and her apartment was so…her. Books littered every available surface, while others were placed in rows upon rows on bookshelves, all crammed into the small space.</p>
      <p>It felt so wrong being there without her. Even though the rational part of him recognized that she was no longer around to object to his presence -if she would have ever objected to it- this part of his brain wasn't operating very well at the moment.</p>
      <p>He still felt like he was intruding somewhere he hadn't been given permission to be, because being here, he swore Levy was going to walk in at any moment and yell at him for being in her apartment, blushing the entire time and he would smirk at her, call her 'Shrimp' and pat her on the head, teasing her until her blush deepened and she puffed out her cheeks in irritation.</p>
      <p>Only…she wasn't going to ever walk through the door again.</p>
      <p>She'd been murdered.</p>
      <p>He walked forward and stumbled, nearly hitting the floor; the thought so visceral, that it had gained teeth and claws, seeking to destroy his mind along with his already decimated heart and soul.</p>
      <p>Scrambling to pull himself from the edge of despair he was about to tumble over, he spotted Levy's desk positioned by her bed.</p>
      <p>A quick glance around informed him that whatever had happened, there hadn't been a struggle. The apartment was messy, but there was a kind of ordered chaos to it that he was able to put down to Levy's own doing.</p>
      <p>Catching Salamander's faint scent, he followed it until he was kneeling on the floor by the desk.</p>
      <p>His barely functioning mind was able to see the events play out before him, Levy sitting at her desk, reading, before whatever had taken her life had happened, her body slumping to the floor.</p>
      <p>There was a book lying upon the hardwood, facedown, the binding spread open revealing the front and back of the book as well as the painted picture pasted upon the leather cover, the title written in a language he couldn't even begin to decipher.</p>
      <p>Reaching out, he picked up the book, knowing that Levy would have been horrified that the pages could have been damaged.</p>
      <p>Placing the book back on Levy's desk, he closed his eyes and scented the room. A few moments later, he could only growl in frustration.</p>
      <p>If there had been any other person or persons on the room, either their smell was long gone, or it had never been there in the first place.</p>
      <p>The two women could have eaten something or drank something elsewhere before succumbing to the mysterious and most likely, slow-acting poison.</p>
      <p>It made more sense than someone trying to break into Fairy Hills to poison two mages, and not even two of Fairy Tail's most powerful ones.</p>
      <p>Though to be fair, if someone was looking to incite the wrath of two dragons or kill the very heart of Fairy Tail, Levy and Lucy were both good targets.</p>
      <p>The former thought turned his stomach and made him sick, hating the thought that Levy could have been targeted because of him. He'd made more than his fair share of enemies and it was possible that Levy had been the target and Lucy had been collateral damage.</p>
      <p>Ignoring the sudden impulse to curl up on Levy's bed, soaking in her scent and giving into his despair, he turned, knowing that he was not going to find anything else in the apartment but memories of the woman he loved and bitter, agonizing regrets.</p>
      <p>Turning away, he spotted a bright yellow headband with a blue flower the same shade as Levy's hair sitting upon a bedside table.</p>
      <p>Reaching out, he picked it up and held it in his hand, his throat closing up as the tears that filled his eyes rolled unheeded down his cheeks.</p>
      <p>Closing his hand, he gripped the headband tightly before tying it around his wrist, the flower lying in his palm.</p>
      <p>Gritting his teeth together, he took two steps towards the door before glancing over his shoulder at the room. He wondered what would happen to all of Levy's things; all of the books she had collected, loved, and had read over and over again.</p>
      <p>Resolutely turning his head forward again, he took another step towards the door. He trusted that Fairy Tail would do something appropriate with them, probably adding them to the guild's already extensive and impressive collection.</p>
      <p>Moving his legs, one foot in front of the other, he paused at the door, hand hovering over the handle.</p>
      <p>Turning back towards the room, his eyes scanned the rows and rows of books, wondering what book was her favourite. He had never thought to ask, which was stupid because it should have been something he had known about her.</p>
      <p>It was possible that she hadn't even had a favourite; unable to choose<em> just</em> one.</p>
      <p>Hanging his head in shame at this thought -a simple question that he would never know the answer to- he dashed away the tears that stained his cheeks with salty wetness as he strode back over to the desk.</p>
      <p>Picking the book up off the wooden surface he held it in his hand, considering it for a moment -judging its worthiness- before he turned and strode to the door. Opening it, he left behind the sweet smell of his mate; the cool leather of the last book she had been reading clutched in his hand, because he couldn't bear the thought of his Bookworm without a book.</p>
      <p>Stalking through the streets of Magnolia, he paid no attention to anyone or anything around him.</p>
      <p>Finally stopping in front of a set of imposing iron gates, he paused, as if he dared not enter, or felt he had no <em>right </em>to enter.</p>
      <p>Adjusting the bag upon his shoulder, he hunched over slightly as if expecting a blow. Taking a steadying breath, he quietly stole into the cemetery.</p>
      <p>Most people thought of graveyards as being a place <em>of </em>the dead, but in actuality, it was a place <em>for</em> the living. The dead were past caring what happened to their corporeal forms, but the living, the living cared.</p>
      <p>Monuments were constructed, tombstones erected, and mausoleums built; places of rest for the bones of those who were loved and had been lost.</p>
      <p>Shuffling forward, his eyes scanned the markers, lines upon lines of them, all laid out in neat, orderly rows.</p>
      <p>Gut twisting in apprehension, his already overly-abused heart pounding painfully in his chest, his gaze fell upon the only crypt in the cemetery.</p>
      <p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slowly made his way towards the old stone structure, constructed for some individual with enough wealth to afford it; his descendants too far removed or too long gone to even know, remember, or care who he had been.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>I know I am so cruel. Poor Gajeel, poor Natsu!</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>But I hope everyone enjoyed!</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!! Next chapter! Woot!<br/>Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, comment and push the kuddos button, it means so much to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><strong>Gajeel</strong> stared at the engraved lintel of the mausoleum, taking a swig of whiskey as it burned its way down his throat.</p><p>TITUS SITA</p><p>DIS MANIBUS HIC SITUS EST*</p><p>He read the words over and over again wondering what the script beneath the name actually meant, all the while knowing that Levy would know.</p><p>This thought alone caused him to bring the mouth of the bottle back up to his lips and down nearly half the contents in one gulp.</p><p>Sitting upon a tombstone that faced the small rectangular building, he was gathering up the courage he needed to face the woman whose mere presence in his life had so unexpectedly changed his own for the better and hers for the worse.</p><p>Inwardly chastising himself, he knew that Levy would never think of it this way. He could even imagine that if he was responsible for her death, if an enemy had enacted revenge upon him by killing her, that she wouldn't blame him.</p><p>Even if he had held her in his arms as she lay dying, she would no doubt assure him that it wasn't his fault, or tell him something like, 'I'm glad I got to know you,' as she gave him that sunshine smile; the one he knew was only for him.</p><p>Biting back a sob, he clenched his teeth together.</p><p>Only, when Levy had lain on the floor dying, he hadn't been there. Instead, he had been thousands of miles away, catching a <em>thie</em>f of all things. She had died all alone, and he found that even if she would have been able to forgive him, if she had, in her final moments, thought of him or forgave him for not being there, he could <em>never</em> forgive himself.</p><p>Where Levy was concerned, no matter how much forgiveness she gave, he could never accept any of it.</p><p>And now, here he sat, like a coward, unable to face his tiny Bookworm, even though she could not reproach him or absolve him of his sins.</p><p>Finishing off the bottle of whiskey, he noticed that the sun was just setting in the sky, painting the heavens with brilliant shades of orange, gold, and blue and he cursed whoever was in charge of the damn color-scheme, because it felt as if someone was taunting him.</p><p>Staring back at the words engraved upon the stone over the entrance of the mausoleum he growled under his breath, "Go away," not even turning to acknowledge the Exceed who stood behind him.</p><p>Frowning to himself, he wondered how drunk he was that he hadn't heard Lily in his battle form until just a moment ago.</p><p>The Exceed remained silent, walking over to lean against an adjacent tombstone, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked over at the crypt for a moment before his furious gaze swung back to Gajeel.</p><p>"So this is it then?" Lily questioned. "You're just going to give up and find someplace to curl up and die?"</p><p>"Fuck off!" Gajeel barked as he reached down and picked up the second bottle of whiskey from the ground, completely ignoring the presence of the Exceed and hoping that Lily would just give up and leave him the hell alone.</p><p>"And what do you think Levy would say to you if she saw you like this?" Lily wondered, his voice harsh, but measured, even as it quavered with a hint of sorrow.</p><p>Giving a snarl, he gripped the bottle of whisky tightly in his hand before throwing it as hard as he could as he rounded on his partner, the sound of glass shattering upon stone as he bit out through bared teeth, "Don't you <em>dare </em>throw Levy's name around-"</p><p>"Why not?!" Lily interrupted, standing at his full height as he glared down at him. "She was my friend too! I lost her <em>too</em>!" he refuted, clenching his teeth together with anger laced sorrow.</p><p>A moment of silence hung in the air between them before Lily's shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes. "You aren't a dragon, Gajeel. You don't have to-"</p><p>"She was my MATE!" Gajeel bellowed, his voice cracking with despair.</p><p>"No she wasn't!" Lily argued back. "You never even told her how you felt about her!" Lily accused his voice as sharp as the finest blade.</p><p>Gajeel flinched, the Exceed's words acting upon him like a physical blow. His inner dragon curled in on itself as if it could somehow block out Lily's truthful words.</p><p>Gritting his teeth and baring his fangs, the Iron Dragon Slayer roared, "Because I couldn't!"</p><p>"Why not?!" Lily asked furiously. "If Levy was so important to you, why did you not act? Would you have been content with letting her move on, finding someone else and leaving your side?"</p><p>"She deserved better than me!" Gajeel shot back, ignoring the sudden jealousy that reared up within him at the thought of Levy with someone else, his inner dragon unfurling itself and hissing in anger at the thought of someone else having what was <em>his</em>.</p><p>"Whoever you were in the past, it doesn't matter. The man I know now is a <em>good </em>man," Lily offered his voice gentling.</p><p>"I was a selfish bastard who only looked out for number one," he refuted. "I would attack my own guild mates if they got in the way, pissed me off, or just <em>looked</em> at me funny. I didn't give two-shits about anyone in my guild because they were just a means to an end. I followed Jose's orders to go to war on Fairy Tail because I <em>wanted</em> to watch the Fairies and their weak pitiful guild fall. I wanted to hear them scream and beg for mercy and I <em>made</em> them scream. <em>That's</em> the kind of guy I was."</p><p>"<em>Was</em>," Lily enunciated, clearly not impressed with his list of past sins.</p><p>"Doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "I did things I can't take back. I was called Black Steel Gajeel for a <em>reason</em>. I was brutal, vindictive, and without mercy. I had a heart as black as pitch and as impenetrable as iron. People were terrified of me and I liked it that way. I was a sadistic son-of-a-bitch who got his kicks outta beatin' down anyone weaker 'n me. I kicked the crap outta Bunny-girl just because I was <em>bored</em>."</p><p>"You <em>changed</em> and you became one of the fiercest fighters for this guild," Lily shot back.</p><p>Gajeel narrowed his eyes angrily. It didn't matter how much good he did to make up for his cruel past actions, there was one sin he was so ashamed of that he had been unable to reveal it to his best friend and partner, but one which he finally felt he was able to recite because without hearing the evidence with his own ears, Lily would never understand. "I destroyed the Fairy Tail Guild just to get a reaction out of the Fairies, and when that didn't work, I was pissed off, but Jose gave me another chance to really stick it to them," Gajeel began, his voice bitter and filled with self-loathing. "I decided to find Fairy Tail's weakest team and destroy them and when I was done, make a public spectacle of the entire thing."</p><p>Lily's eyes widened in understanding. "Shadow Gear," he whispered in horror.</p><p>"And if you think I went easy on 'em, you're wrong. I beat the shit out of Levy and made Jet and Droy <em>watch</em>. I taunted them with each blow I landed on her tiny body, and proved to them how pathetic they were. And then when I was all done, I picked up Levy's battered and broken body and pinned her and her team mates to a fucking tree, right in the middle of the square and painted Phantom's symbol onto her belly with her own blood. And if all of that wasn't sick and twisted enough, I enjoyed every fucking moment of it!" he confessed in regretful abhorrence to the creature he had been.</p><p>Lily remained in shocked silence as he apparently attempted to digest Gajeel's words.</p><p>Feeling the fight and anger drain from him, only loathing remaining, he sat back down on the tombstone he had been using earlier as a perch to study the decrepit mausoleum in front of him.</p><p>Staring down at his hands, which were sitting in his lap, he was unable to look Lily in the eyes, unwilling to see the hatred and disgust he knew would be there.</p><p>"I was such an arrogant ass." Gajeel laughed bitterly. "Walkin' into Fairy Tail, I was just gonna use it to get work. That's it. I didn't want to make friends. I didn't plan to give two shits about anyone; if they all hated me, all the better for me. But then I saw Levy and what I did to her, and I felt… <em>ashamed</em>. I had broken the tiny Fairy girl. I was like a kid that had pulled the wings off a dragonfly just to see what would happen. I never had to face anyone who I hurt after. They were just collateral damage. A toy to play with and break before a new one came along. But she was different. I had to face her and I felt sick looking at her as she trembled at the sight of me." He shook his head. "I decided then that I had to fix her, build her up, do somethin' to make her not scared shitless of me. That's all I wanted. I wasn't lookin' for anything else, not even to be forgiven. I wasn't makin' amends to anyone else; just her. I still didn't want any friends and that guild sure as hell wasn't gonna be my family."</p><p>He dragged his hand through his spiky hair. "But for some reason, even knowing the monster I was, after everything I had done to her friends, her guild, everyone she loved," he spoke softy, his words a faint whisper almost indiscernible from the light wind that ruffled his hair and brushed against his flesh, "she forgave me." Swallowing roughly, he said with exasperation, "She not only forgave me, she <em>defended</em> me; to her team, to all of <em>Fairy Tail,</em> and I think that's the moment when she stole the cold, black lump of Iron that tried to pass as my heart and filled the damn thing with bright light and happiness and <em>hope</em>, and I…I couldn't even tell her how I… I never even said I was sorry!" he ground out in anguish as fresh tears streaked down his cheeks.</p><p>Finally, he allowed himself to meet the Exceed's gaze and found no hatred or judgment in his ochre eyes, only pained sorrow, and understanding; and this nearly broke him.</p><p>"I may not be a dragon, Lil," he explained miserably, "but I'm a Slayer, and we ain't completely human. And Levy… I may not have claimed her, but I <em>chose</em> her and…" his voice hitched as grief stole the breath from his lungs, his heart contracting with agony within his chest. "Levy was my <em>heart</em>. Without her, I can't…" his words trailed off desolately as he tried to make his friend understand that there was no going back for him; not now.</p><p>He couldn't be saved and he couldn't move on. His heart was gone, entombed a few yards away within a casket; lying cold and forever still.</p><p>Lily seemed momentarily bereft of speech, as if he finally understood, or at least had a small inkling of what Gajeel was trying to get across.</p><p>Closing his eyes, Gajeel took a deep breath, his nostrils filling with the scent of dirt, grass and stone.</p><p>"I won't leave you," Lily affirmed, his words causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to open his eyes and look over at his cat, who crossed his arms over his chest in stubborn determination.</p><p>"You can't go where I'm goin' Lil, I don't want you to," he imparted grimly his expression turning serious. Standing, he walked over to the Exceed. Holding out his hand, he said, "You've the best friend…probably almost the <em>only</em> friend I've ever had besides that crazy water-woman, and the best cat a Slayer could ask for."</p><p>Lily looked at his hand as if it was a viper and Gajeel let out a snort, letting his hand drop. "Look after the guild for me, okay?"</p><p>"Look after the guild yourself," Lily growled.</p><p>Gajeel studied his partner for a moment. "You know why I've been staring at that damn mouldering ruin for so damn long?" he asked bitterly, soft sorrow filling his words.</p><p>He didn't think Lily would answer his question, but was surprised when the Exceed said, "Because knowing you, you feel guilty," he ground out with bared teeth, the fur around his neck and shoulders standing on end. "You've probably already blamed her death on either you not being here, or on someone from your past."</p><p>Giving Lily a bleak look, he replied, "That ain't the reason, but you're right about me blamin' myself for her death."</p><p>Mouth opening to refute his statement, the Iron Dragon Slayer snarled, "Don't."</p><p>Lily's mouth slammed shut.</p><p>"Doesn't matter if it is or isn't," Gajeel said with a shake of his head. Looking back over to the small stone structure, he told the Exceed the truth. "I've been gathering up enough courage to get my ass through that door, cause I don't…I don't want to accept her lying in there. And I'm scared that if I go in there, I ain't walkin' out again. I'll just curl up right there and die, her tomb becomin' mine. And it's so fucking <em>tempting</em>." He clenched his fists together, trying to pull the remnants of his anger around him like a cloak so that he would be able to fight back the soul crushing misery that was assailing him and only partially succeeded. "But since I don't have a chance in hell of findin' someone the entire Fairy Tail Guild couldn't, I wanna make sure her death <em>means</em> something. Before I die, I wanna do some <em>good</em>, and I can't do that if I'm dead."</p><p>The fur around Lily's shoulders flattened and he relaxed at the Dragon Slayer's words as if believing that this meant that the Exceed was going to have time to convince Gajeel that he could survive Levy's death.</p><p>"Go home, Lil," he said picking his bag up from the ground. "This is something I gotta do alone," he told his partner gruffly, knowing that this was goodbye. If he managed to make it out of the mausoleum, the darkness was going to claim him either way.</p><p>Hefting his bag onto his shoulder, he didn't look over at Lily to see if he was going to listen to him and instead walked resolutely towards the rusted steel entrance in front of him.</p><p>Stopping before the double doors, he clutched the strap of his bag tightly, the thick cloth digging into his hand as he reached out and grabbed the wrought iron handle and pulled the door open.</p><p>The door was heavy and did not move easily, the hinges rusty, but had been wrenched open recently. Finally pulling the reluctant door open, he looked into the darkened interior.</p><p>Bracing himself, he took a step over the threshold, his footstep echoing hauntingly upon hard stone.</p><p>Forcing himself to step the rest of the way inside, he pulled the door shut after himself, cloaking him in complete darkness.</p><p>The smell of dust, dirt, stone, steel, iron, desiccated flesh, mouldering clothing, and exposed bones assaulted his sensitive nose.</p><p>Blocking the disturbing scents from his mind, his eyes adjusted as he scanned what he could make out of the small space. Putting his bag on the floor, he pulled out a hunk of flint. Reaching over, he pulled a torch from the wall, lighting it easily.</p><p>Placing the torch back in its holder, the flickering flame cast a faint orange glow upon the room, deepening the shadows, and giving the space a macabre feel.</p><p>Forcing himself to look upon the dais in the center of the room, he saw a wooden coffin resting upon the raised stone platform.</p><p>Heart seizing in his chest at the sight before him, he took a step backwards. His back pressed up against the steel door behind him as the air was brutally squeezed from his lungs.</p><p>A lump formed in his throat, tears filling his eyes as he confronted the absolute proof of Levy's death.</p><p>Not that he hadn't already accepted that she had been killed nearly a month ago and put to rest by their guild, but seeing the tiny, dark wooden coffin laid out before him, the stems and petals of flowers long since dead and scattered upon the ground, offered a tangible, visceral reality to what felt like a horrible nightmare.</p><p>He had missed her death, her funeral, and the only reason he was staring at her casket interred within this crumbling crypt right now was because Salamander had made sure he hadn't come back to nothing but a headstone.</p><p>I probably didn't make much much sense, but talking to the coffin was better than talking to a hunk of stone.</p><p>Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he dashed away the tears he felt trembling on his lashes. Levy deserved a hell of a lot better than the fucking spinelessness he was displaying right now.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he strode forward, determined to face her one last time and tell her everything he should have told her but hadn't because he had been too much of a coward to accept what she had been willing to offer.</p><p>The original stone sarcophagus had been pushed off the dais to make room for Levy's wooden one, and Gajeel availed himself of the seat.</p><p>Perching himself upon the stone, he gave the lid a pat and a silent word of thanks to the man who had long since been forgotten.</p><p>Staring back at Levy's casket, he could only marvel at how small it seemed, almost as if it had been created for a child. But Levy was no child. She was a woman that was full of so much warm, bright happiness, and joy, that it felt as if the very sun itself had been extinguished.</p><p>Eyes flicking around the room, he wished that he hadn't thrown away the second bottle of whiskey because he felt as if he wasn't drunk enough for this conversation and he needed another drink. Though he supposed it was better this way. He didn't think Levy would appreciate him getting shit-faced as he blubbered all over her corpse, drunkenly slurring all of the words he had ever wanted to say to her.</p><p>Dragging his hands down his face, he took a deep, steadying breath and admitted to himself that he couldn't fucking do this!</p><p>It was… No apology would make up for ANYTHING. There were no words he could express, no comfort he could give to the woman he loved and had lost, but damn it, he had to <em>try</em>.</p><p>"I…I never told you how sorry I was for what I did to you," he began, his words feeling like razors upon his tongue. "You never asked for an apology, but you damn well should have," he snarled. "Don't know if I woulda given you one, but at least it wouldn't have felt like we just swept all the shit I did to you under a rug, ignoring the hell outta it and wishing it had never happened. But it did, and I shoulda fuckin' manned up and said I was sorry," he bit out angrily. "Because now-" He bit off the rest of his words, staring furiously at her coffin, the faint echo of his voice sounding around him before only silence filled the room.</p><p>Standing, he shouted, "Now I can't ever apologize because you-" he choked on his words. "Because you… Why'd you… Why the fuck did you have to go and DIE on me!" he bellowed furiously. "You…you… If anyone deserved to be killed, it was me. The shit I pulled, all the bad I've done. No amount of saving the world and the guild will make up for the lives I destroyed or the people I hurt. So it should have fuckin' been ME! It should be me in that box, not YOU! And you…" he gritted his teeth together as his words caught in his throat and he clenched his fists together, the feel of the flower from Levy's headband being crushed into his palm causing tears to roll unheeded down his cold cheeks and onto the top of the coffin, where they trembled for a moment before rolling off the curved surface.</p><p>"You were too good for me, Shrimp," he breathed out as he slumped back down on the cold, hard stone surface of the sarcophagus. "A monster like me shouldn't 've even deserved to be close to you, let alone become friends with ya. And no matter how many times I tried to keep my distance while helpin' ya, I couldn't. You shoulda chosen one of your lapdogs, they're good men, and they worshipped you. So why the HELL did you decide you wanted me?" he asked her softly. "Just 'cause I saved you from Laxus? That didn't even make up for what <em>I</em> did to you. Even saving you from that Grimoire Heart bastard Yomazu, that still didn't even my debt with you.</p><p>"The old man may have given me membership in Fairy Tail, but it was you who saved <em>me</em>. You gave me something to <em>fight</em> for, showed me that Fairy Tail could be my family, so why did you havta… I didn't deserve your heart. I shoulda told you that me and you were never gonna happen and to take your light and love and give it to someone else. But I…I was too weak and selfish. I knew I couldn't have you, but I wanted you anyway. I didn't let you go, keeping you close, giving you hope that maybe I felt the same way you did, and I… Fuck it!" he snarled angrily as he leapt up from the sarcophagus. Staring down at Levy's casket, his eyes narrowed in fury.</p><p>"I shoulda just told you how I felt, claimed you as my mate like I wanted to and then I could've protected you because I would have been beside you and you wouldn't…you wouldn't be lying in this fuckin' tomb!" he roared as he resisted the urge to start destroying everything. "And I wouldn't be standing here acting like you can hear me, when I know you can't because you-" He let out a bellow of rage, the building around him shaking as his power thrashed around him.</p><p>Finally willing himself to calm down, he continued to scowl down at the wooden coffin. Letting out a huff of breath, he reached out and brushed off the remains of the dried flowers that had been lovingly deposited upon the surface by members of their guild.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," he offered wretchedly, "for everything." Closing his eyes, he dropped his head in shame as more tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for not bein' there to protect you. I'm sorry that you had to die all alone." His heart twisted brutally in his chest at these words, the image of his Bookworm thrashing madly upon the floor as the deadly poison took its toll upon her tiny frame before her body went heart-wrenchingly still, the wild terror falling from her face as the life drained completely from her beautiful hazel eyes.</p><p>"I don't know who did this to you, Shrimp," he growled miserably. "I tried, so did the rest of the guild. I wanted to be able to promise you that I was gonna find whoever did this to you and put them in the ground, but I can't. Best I'm gonna be able to do is maybe make the guild a little safer by taking out Raven Tail. You probably wouldn't want me too. Hell, you probably wouldn't want me getting revenge on whoever did this to you, but I ain't you. And since I never really respected your wishes before, I ain't gonna start now, 'cause if you didn't notice, I'm kinda an ass. But you already knew that." He gave a smirk as he brushed more of the petals from the lid before the grin dropped from his face and he became deadly serious. "I hope to see you soon, Bookworm. So you damn well better be waitin' for me," he said, his voice quavering with emotion.</p><p>Watching the dried, dark-red petals crumble under his fingers, he murmured, "I brought you something; couldn't stand to think of you without a book. No one probably thought to bring you one. Flowers were nice and all, but… I shoulda asked you what your favourite book was. Hell, shoulda asked you a lot of things, but I didn't," he said regretfully, his voice hitching in grief as he tried to keep his tone light.</p><p>"I grabbed you the one you were reading-" his words caught in his throat. He had taken the book she had been reading before someone had murdered her.</p><p>Bracing himself as another wave of bitter, angry sorrow broke over him, he found the strength to walk to his bag, open it, and pull out the book.</p><p>Striding back to the dais, he sat back down on the stone sarcophagus. His fingers brushed over the worn leather cover, tracing the runes of a language he did not even recognize.</p><p>Trying to figure out what kind of book it was, he studied the picture, a woman nestled within the confines of…a glass case? He frowned as he looked at the unfamiliar clothing and the man standing beside the sleeping woman. The scenario looked familiar, but he couldn't quite seem to place it.</p><p>Flipping randomly past a few pages, he confirmed what he had already suspected. Whatever his Bookworm had been reading, he couldn't read it, but he had no doubt that she could. She was the smartest, strongest, most beautiful person he had ever known, and the world was poorer for her life having been so cruelly extinguished.</p><p>Closing the book with a snap, he clutched it in his hands for a moment before carefully placing it atop the casket.</p><p>Standing, he walked away, not having anything left to say, and needing to escape the oppressive confines of the space before he wasn't able to leave.</p><p>Reaching out, he pushed the steel door open, just a bit, closing his eyes as he steadied himself, gathering up his courage to say goodbye one final time.</p><p>The wind battered the door against his hand, the torch flickering as he heard the distinctive sound of pages fluttering before the hard thump of the book hitting the floor caused his eyes to snap open and look over his shoulder at the book lying on the ground.</p><p>Shutting the door against the wind, he turned around and strode back to the dais. Snatching the book up from the floor, he clutched it tightly in his hand.</p><p>Closing his eyes he realized that the book wouldn't her any good lying upon the casket. He had brought her the book to keep with her in death, but if the damn thing wasn't going to be laid to rest <em>with </em>her, then what was the point?</p><p>Opening his eyes, he stared at the coffin. He knew he didn't want to open it and see her in there. The thought alone was too painful for his already torn and shattered heart to bear.</p><p>He wanted to remember her as she had been, alive and vivacious with a bright, warm, sunshine smile upon her face, not cold and still, her body rotting away within the confines of the wooden casket.</p><p>It had been a month. A fucking <em>month</em> since she had been laid to rest within the walls of the borrowed mausoleum and he…</p><p>But what better punishment for his abandonment of her than to have to look at her corpse? Talking to the casket had been heart-wrenching, but he hadn't had to bear witness to her internment, and he should have.</p><p>Placing his hand upon the lid of the coffin, he took a steadying breath and opened it, stumbling back in shock as he lifted the lid; tripping over the sarcophagus and falling to the floor, the book flying from his hand to land unheeded upon the ground.</p><p>Heart beating a thousand miles a minute, he sat there stunned, but only for a moment. Scrambling to his feet, he was convinced that his mind was playing tricks on him, but he needed to make sure that it wasn't.</p><p>Blood thundering through his ears, he peered down into the white satin-lined casket and confirmed that what he had seen was indeed true.</p><p>Levy lay within her coffin wearing her favourite yellow dress with the large white bow and straps, her arms encased in the white detached sleeves. Her hair was loose, not pulled back by a headband, her face serene and unmarred, as if in sleep.</p><p>After a month, Gajeel knew that she should not look as if death had not touched her. Her skin was still porcelain fine, cheeks touched with a bloom of colour, her hair vivaciously blue, cascading around her face in soft waves and her scent of ink, leather and parchment was strong and untainted by decay.</p><p>Breath catching in his throat, his heart pounded fiercely in his chest as a wave of icy panic crawled across his skin.</p><p>He remembered Salamander had said that Bunny-Girl's heart was so slow and faint that it was hard to hear, and Gajeel wondered in sickening terror, if Levy's heart had been the same, and in Natsu's panicked state, had missed the Bookworm's tiny heartbeat.</p><p>Horror slid through him at the thought of Levy having been entombed alive. Reaching into her casket, he dragged her body up.</p><p>In the back of his mind he knew that even if Levy had been alive when she had been placed in the coffin, after a month within its confines with little to no air, food, water or care, that she would not have remained alive for long, but this rational conclusion did not stop his heart from leaping in his chest, and a flare of hope to burst through him.</p><p>Pulling her up so that he could rest his ear against her chest, he inwardly berated his own frantically beating heart and tried to drown out the sound of the blood rushing through his ears.</p><p>Holding his breath he concentrated, willing his ears to pick up the tiniest, faintest sound from Levy's body, but after a few minutes of hoping and praying, he had no choice but to accept that her heart remained heartbreakingly still and silent within her chest.</p><p>He didn't know why Levy's body hadn't begun to decompose -why it seemed as if she was only sleeping. He could detect no magic, no spell that was either preserving her corpse or keeping her in a state of suspended animation, but he knew that the reason she appeared this way didn't matter.</p><p>She was dead.</p><p>Lifting his head from her tiny frame, he felt the thin, fragile thread of sanity that he had been clinging to snap, and he broke.</p><p>Holding her limp body to his chest, his legs gave way beneath him. Tumbling from the dais, he hit the floor hard, his backwards motion halted when his back slammed up against the cold stone of the sarcophagus.</p><p>Throat completely closed off, he was unable to release a roar of grief, only able to whimper in wretched agony as he dragged her close to his heart, knowing that he wasn't leaving the tomb.</p><p>The grand plans he had for going out in a blaze of destructive glory and helping their guild died a swift death as he was utterly and completely consumed by his loss.</p><p>Tears streaming down his cheeks, he buried his face in her hair and sobbed brokenly. He couldn't take the pain anymore.</p><p>It had been horrible, talking to the casket, seeing the small wooden box that held her remains lying within the crypt, but to physically see her lifeless body with his own eyes, it was too much. His only comfort was that her tomb would become his, and their bodies would be forever entwined in death, inseparable, unlike in life.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered again, his apology to her while she was hidden within her coffin, suddenly not enough to express his heartfelt remorse for everything.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he wrapped himself around his lost love's body.</p><p>Now that he had decided to curl up and die, much as he had believed Salamander would do, he could actually feel his heart beginning to slow and each breath he took become shallower and shallower.</p><p>His strength was rapidly leaving him and his mind felt fuzzy. Opening his eyes, he could see the flickering orange light of the torch still illuminating the chamber in soft ochre hues.</p><p>Limbs growing heavy, he realized that before death took him, he had something very important to say, and he wished for the last image he saw to be of her.</p><p>Gathering his remaining strength, he shifted so that he could look down at the woman in his arms. "I love you, Levy," he whispered, his last breaths ruffling her hair slightly as he kissed her gently on the forehead, his eyes slipping shut against his will as the last vestiges of his strength left him. He felt so very light, comforting darkness surrounding him within its cold embrace.</p>
<hr/><p>*<strong> DIS MANIBUS HIC SITUS EST is Latin for: To the Underworld Gods here he lies (This script was almost always found upon Roman tombstones)</strong></p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>Eeep! Gajeel! Levy! Ahhhh!</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>So my Beta pointed out that this last scene was very Romeo and Juliette, which I totally didn't think of when I wrote it, but I agree it is.</strong>
      </p><p>
        <strong>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know evil cliffhanger...again! But that's kinda how I roll. Anyway, we aren't done yet, so just hang in there for a few chapters more.</strong>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovlies, another chapter up and ready for you to enjoy!!<br/>Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented and left kuddos!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Gajeel?</em>
      </p>
      <p>He smiled at the sound of Levy's voice as he drifted someplace between life and death, tears of joy filling his eyes at hearing the woman who he had never thought to hear again.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Gajeel!</em>
      </p>
      <p>He frowned and wondered why her tone sounded so panicked. Though he supposed it made sense. His Shrimp wouldn't have wanted him to follow her so quickly into death, but he hadn't had much of a choice.</p>
      <p>Gajeel!</p>
      <p>Her voice was clearer now and he could almost feel her hands bunched into his shirt shaking him as if to wake him.</p>
      <p>"GAJEEL!" her voice broke with terror and despair and he found himself gathering what remained of his will to force his eyes open one last time, to make sure his Bookworm was still safely in his arms.</p>
      <p>Levy's panic-stricken face came into view, her eyes swimming with tears that streaked down her pale cheeks.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel!" relief filled her voice. "I-I th-thought you…I thought you were dead," she wailed as she threw herself against his chest.</p>
      <p>He attempted to clear his fog laden mind of the thick cobwebs that had settled there. "Levy?" he asked in confusion, his voice thick, hoarse and filled with confusion.</p>
      <p>"I-I don't…" she stammered as she pulled away from his chest. "H-how did I get here? Where are we? What <em>happened</em>?" she asked in fearful uncertainty.</p>
      <p>Blinking, he shook his head, the cold stone at his back and the warm body wrapped in his arms giving tangible proof to a reality his mind refused to accept.</p>
      <p>"Levy?" he asked again, not sure if he was dreaming or dead, though he would imagine death to be much different than a torch-lit crypt; the same one he had been determined to die in.</p>
      <p>Taking slow, heaving breaths, Levy continued to look at him as if he had any answers to give her, but he had none. Not really. He could tell her how she got into the mausoleum, where they were and what had happened, at least up until the point where she was supposed to be dead -<em>knew</em> she was dead- and yet was now seemingly alive.</p>
      <p>Loosening his arms from around her body, he quickly grasped her face with both of his hands, his thumbs brushing across her cheeks, wiping away the salty wetness that lingered there.</p>
      <p>"Y-you're… you're alive," he murmured in disbelief.</p>
      <p>"Me?" Levy yelped in shocked bewilderment. "You were the one who wasn't moving and you weren't breathing a-and I c-could barely h-hear a heart-"</p>
      <p>Gajeel silenced her as he found his lips suddenly pressed against hers, knowing that this had to be some sort of dream or delusion created by his dying brain, but unwilling to let it go.</p>
      <p>He devoured her with his mouth, showing her with every brush of his lips how much he loved her, and how much he had wanted to tell her how he felt, but had held back because he hadn't believed he had the right and sure as hell hadn't deserved her.</p>
      <p>Her lips responded to his ever increasing demands; warm and alive as they were crushed fervently against his own.</p>
      <p>Pulling away, she looked at him, her flushed cheeks suddenly darkening to an alarming shade of red, which caused him to smirk because he couldn't help thinking that she looked adorable.</p>
      <p>"G-Gajeel?" she stammered uncertainly her eyes darting around. "Wh-what's going on?" she squeaked.</p>
      <p>He searched her eyes which were full of worry, confusion and fear. "You-" he frowned as he brushed his fingers across the soft contours of her still damp and heated cheeks again. "You… You're…" his voice trailed off, his heart suddenly pounding against his ribs. He stared at her as his mind finally caught up with what his senses had been screaming at him.</p>
      <p>"Levy?" he asked breathlessly steadying her head as he pulled her a little closer, dragging her scent in through his nostrils, his thumbs drifting down to her neck where he could feel the steady pulse of her heart beneath her skin.</p>
      <p>"Uh-"</p>
      <p>"L-Levy!" He dragged her against his chest, his one hand buried in her hair, the other snaking around her waist as she let out a small 'oof' as he squeezed the air from her lungs with the force of his embrace. "You can't… I-I don't…" his thoughts were going through his mind faster than he was able to process them and his skin suddenly felt clammy as adrenalin burst through his veins.</p>
      <p>He didn't know what was going on, how Levy was seemingly alive and well, and if he didn't quite trust his eyes and his mind at the moment, he trusted his other senses that were telling him that she was; which meant he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she stayed that way.</p>
      <p>Leaping to his feet, Levy protesting as he dragged her up and into his arms, he ran. Slamming his shoulder into the steel doors of the crypt, he burst out into the cool night.</p>
      <p>"Lily!" he shouted at his Exceed, who hadn't left the cemetery as he had suggested, and for once, Gajeel was glad his friend hadn't listened to him. "Get that old hag Porlyusica and tell her to get to the guild!"</p>
      <p>"Gajeel, what's-" Lily began but Gajeel didn't have time to be answering questions.</p>
      <p>"Levy's alive, get the old woman!"</p>
      <p>"What!?"</p>
      <p>"Lil!" Gajeel snapped as he loped through the graveyard, knowing his friend would complete his request, Levy's voice muffled in his neck as she demanded to know what was going on.</p>
      <p>Completely ignoring her, not able to explain what she wanted to know anyway, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, determined to get her to the guild and to Wendy.</p>
      <p>His feet echoed along the cobbles as he sped down alleys and roadways before he skidded to a halt in front of the guild. He could hear voices inside and he kicked the door open with his foot, shattering the oak and causing the doors to hang drunkenly off their hinges.</p>
      <p>All conversation ceased as wizards leapt to their feet ready to defend the guild. Faces paled as they he saw him with Levy clutched in his arms, and they reacted with fear and horror, but he disregarded them all.</p>
      <p>Darting to the bar, he bolted past Mira and took the stairs two at a time up to the second floor.</p>
      <p>Kicking down the infirmary door, he barrelled into the candlelit room.</p>
      <p>A chair scraped across the floor before falling backwards as Natsu quickly stood, his eyes narrowed in protective fury and fear.</p>
      <p>Wendy had already leapt from the cot she had probably been sleeping in before he had shattered the guild house doors, Happy and Carla standing in front of Lucy's cot, ready to do battle if need be.</p>
      <p>"Levy's alive!" he shouted as his breaths came out in panicked gasps.</p>
      <p>Disbelief flared in Salamander's eyes as Wendy shook her head in denial, her eyes looking at him with fear and pity.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel-" she began gently as he rushed to lay Levy down upon the cot nearest to Lucy.</p>
      <p>"Of course I'm alive," Levy huffed out in irritation.</p>
      <p>Three pairs of eyes -onyx, crimson, and russet- stared at Levy as she struggled to sit up from her position upon the cot.</p>
      <p>Gajeel wouldn't allow her, placing a hand upon her sternum and pushing her back down.</p>
      <p>Wendy's eyes looked at Levy in horror as her hands shot to her mouth as she stifled a gasp while Natsu stared at Levy as if he couldn't quite process what was going on.</p>
      <p>"W-we buried her alive!" Wendy cried out, tears filling her eyes as she took a step back.</p>
      <p>"B-buried," Levy yelped in shock as she struggled against Gajeel's firm hold. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked ready to demand answers before her gaze fell upon Natsu and slid to where Lucy lay prone upon her cot.</p>
      <p>"Lucy!" Levy gasped in shock. "What happened?" she asked her worried eyes shifting so they met Natsu's pained onyx gaze.</p>
      <p>"She was poisoned and she won't wake up," Happy offered with tear-filled eyes as Natsu seemed unable to answer and Wendy was too busy looking horrified.</p>
      <p>"What?!" Levy gasped in disbelief. "When?" she asked in a shaky voice.</p>
      <p>Happy shared a look with Carla, the silence in the room stretching out as the occupants of the room struggled with the answer.</p>
      <p>"The same time you were," Wendy replied in a quiet voice laced with sorrow as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Over a month ago."</p>
      <p>Levy stopped struggling to sit up as Wendy hesitantly approached Levy's cot.</p>
      <p>Face paling in astonishment, Levy's hazel eyes widened in disbelief. "That's…I don't…I was…" her voice trailed off as if she was searching her memory to explain what had happened.</p>
      <p>Wendy knelt beside Levy and gently urged her to sit up, Gajeel finally removing his restraining hand from Levy's chest.</p>
      <p>Levy's hand crept to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "I remember… I felt dizzy and…and-" her words seemed to catch in her throat as Gajeel sat down on the cot, dragging his Bookworm into his lap, clutching her close as she tried and failed a few times to get the words out. "I-I couldn't breathe," she stammered out. "Everything went numb and I was so scared and then…nothing." She began to shake as her breathing quickened, coming out in short gasps and Gajeel tightened his hold upon her.</p>
      <p>Wendy grasped Levy's hands in her own and a faint white light emanated from them. "It's okay," the young Sky Dragon Slayer soothed softly.</p>
      <p>Gajeel caught the young Slayer's eyes and asked her without words if Levy was going to be okay. Wendy gave a near imperceptible shake of her head indicating that she didn't know.</p>
      <p>His heart sped up with treapidation at Wendy's assertion that she was unsure what was going on with Levy and if whatever miracle had brought her back, would keep her there.</p>
      <p>"I swear," Natsu's voice was rough and agonized as all eyes in the room turned to him. "Gajeel, you have to believe me," he blurted out his face desperate. "She didn't…. I swear I couldn't hear her heart. I never…" Tears filled his horror-stricken gaze.</p>
      <p>Gajeel swallowed down the lump that suddenly formed in his throat at Salamander's words, the younger man's guilt palpable as his already pale face took on an unhealthy tinge of grey.</p>
      <p>"She didn't," Gajeel offered softly as he choked on his own words.</p>
      <p>Stunned silence filled the room at his statement and he felt Levy stiffen in his arms. "She didn't have a heartbeat," he ground out, his voice gaining strength even as the memory of holding Levy to him, her heart still and silent beneath his ear flashed before his eyes causing him to bury his face into the back of Levy's neck.</p>
      <p>He could hear it, her heartbeat, strong, quick and filled with fear.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel?" Wendy asked softly as he tried to calm the panic that was thrumming through his veins as the remembrance became terrifyingly visceral. Even though he could feel the heat of Levy's body, hear her heartbeat and her quickened breath, he was terrified that he was going to open his eyes and find her lifeless corpse held within his arms as he lay upon the floor of the stone crypt, waiting for his own heart to cease beating.</p>
      <p>Wendy laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he took in a shuddering breath. "I don't know," he answered her unasked question. "She was dead, and then she was…" he paused not willing to share the very dark and personal moment when he gave up all hope, "yelling at me," he finished softly.</p>
      <p>Wendy looked over at Carla. "Don't look at me for answers, child," Carla said with a shake of her head. "I-"</p>
      <p>A raised, indignant voice echoed down the hallway cutting off whatever Carla had been about to say.</p>
      <p>"I don't appreciate overgrown cats hauling me out of bed in the middle of the night!" Porlyusica's harried voice protested. "Makarov! Control your brats!"</p>
      <p>Lily strode into the room with Porlyusica in his arms. The old woman was grasping one of Lily's ears and yelling into it as Makarov and Mira followed closely behind them.</p>
      <p>Quickly putting the old woman down, Lily returned to his diminutive size, before flying over to launch himself into Levy's arms.</p>
      <p>"You're okay!" he exclaimed as Levy opened her arms to receive the Exceed.</p>
      <p>Levy pulled Lily close and buried her face in his fur. "Yeah, I…I think so," she answered shakily.</p>
      <p>Polyusica harrumphed at the display and brushed out her dress as if people returned from the dead everyday and disturbing her over such a trifling matter was not worth her time.</p>
      <p>"Levy?" Mira asked in shock, tears filling her blue eyes as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.</p>
      <p>Makarov looked dumbstruck and worried at the same time, as if not willing to let the joy he felt at finding Levy alive cloud the mysterious circumstances that surrounded her death and sudden revival.</p>
      <p>"If you want me to examine her, I suggest you move," Porlyusica said to Gajeel as she walked towards them, studying Levy as if she were a particularly interesting if disgusting specimen. "What dark magics did you delve into, boy?" she asked, her red eyes meeting his own in accusation before she leaned in to have a look at Levy.</p>
      <p>Gajeel bared his teeth. "I didn't do anything," he snarled back.</p>
      <p>Releasing Lily from her arms, Levy submitted to the old woman's poking and prodding, a blush riding up her cheeks as Gajeel refused to do anything more than scoot backwards a few inches and drop his arms into his lap, giving the old hag a look that dared her to protest.</p>
      <p>"She was dead and then she wasn't," he refuted. "Maybe you were the one who was wrong and it wasn't poison. Maybe it was some kind of spell."</p>
      <p>"I found no evidence of any magic working upon her or her friend. I know of no spell that can imitate death while at the same time, keep a body in a state of continued stasis." She glared down at him and Gajeel returned her glare. "Different dosages of poison would be the only way to explain why one girl was found dead, while the other was found unresponsive but alive," Porlyusica proclaimed. "So I believe it to be highly suspicious that after a month of lying in that crypt, you happen along and are somehow able to revive her from her eternal sleep by your mere presence."</p>
      <p>Levy stiffened suddenly, the blood completely draining from her face. "No," she whispered, her attention completely focused upon Lucy who lay as still as death upon her cot.</p>
      <p>Porlyusica gave Levy a quick glance and said, "Dark magics such as the one your man here used require huge amounts of power and sacrifice of life-"</p>
      <p>"Gajeel didn't do any such thing," Lily interrupted, leaping to his defense.</p>
      <p>Gajeel felt his cheeks heat when Porlyusica referred to him as Levy's 'man' but Levy didn't protest or even seem like she was paying attention anymore, her expression stunned and pensive.</p>
      <p>About to prompt her to make sure his Shrimp was okay, she murmured, "The book."</p>
      <p>"What'd you say?" Gajeel asked, hearing her just fine but not following where her mind was going.</p>
      <p>"Poison," Levy muttered softly, her brow furrowed in concentration and Gajeel was pretty sure his Bookworm hadn't heard him. "The ink," she hummed in thought, before her eyes widened. "The ink was poisoned!" she shouted in triumph as if she had just solved a particularly difficult puzzle. "Lucy got a paper cut and I… my fingers were covered in ink, like it was fresh and I had licked my fingers…" he voice trailed off as lines appeared between her brows, as if her discovery had just created more questions than answers.</p>
      <p>"Where the hell did you get a hold of a poisoned book?" Gajeel snarled angrily.</p>
      <p>"I-I got it and some others for payment on a job," she stammered nervously.</p>
      <p>"I'm gonna track that guy down and I'm gonna kill him," Gajeel ground out murderously.</p>
      <p>"If the ink was poisoned, as you say," Porlyusica began, her voice filled with irritation at the direction of the conversation, "you should still be dead."</p>
      <p>Levy looked down at her hands which were resting in her lap. She swallowed roughly, her heart speeding up. "I…" Levy's voice trailed off as her shoulders slumped in dejection. A moment later her back went rigid and her face turned beat red. "That's…impossible. It...It can't be…" Very slowly she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder, her expression a mix of embarrassment and disbelief.</p>
      <p>Turning swiftly away, Levy stammered out, "I-I think…the book was cursed and the poison was…magic somehow..." Her eyes darted between Porlyusica and Makarov. "Could a curse act like a poison so it was undetectable by anyone looking for magic, but at the same time, bound by certain rules or purpose?" she hazarded awkwardly.</p>
      <p>Makarov frowned in thought. "It is possible. But that kind of magic would be ancient, lost magic."</p>
      <p>"I don't get what you're sayin'," Nastu ground out, standing with his hands clenched at his sides. "But does this mean you know how to save Lucy?" he asked his voice shaking with desperation and hope.</p>
      <p>If possible, Levy's face became redder, but she gave a nod. "I think so." She bit her lip and ducked her head down. "Gajeel, I need to ask you something…important. And if I'm right, I think I know what happened and how to help Lucy."</p>
      <p>Gajeel straightened at her words, his imaginings of finding the man who had given his Bookworm the cursed book and making him pay, interrupted by the unsure tone in Levy's voice.</p>
      <p>"Um…" she began awkwardly. "W-when you found me, did you by any chance…<em>kissme</em>?" she asked in a rush of words.</p>
      <p>It took a moment for him to puzzle out what kissme was and when he did, he felt his cheeks flush dark, an offended sneer spreading across his face. "Of course not!" he bit out. "Why the hell would I do that?!" he asked, his voice raising an octave higher than normal.</p>
      <p>Levy's head shot up and she looked at him over her shoulder, twisting her body around to follow. Her face was still red with embarrassment, but her expression was serious and hurt. "Maybe because you actually like me and have feelings for me?!"</p>
      <p>He looked at her in disbelief, distaste pulling the corners of his lips up.</p>
      <p>Levy took in his expression and her face paled as if he had just punched her.</p>
      <p>"You were dead!" he defended, his voice cracking at the painful remembrance of this fact, but needing to quickly explain himself before he fucked everything up and lost her. "You'd been dead a <em>month. </em>I wasn't kissin' a corpse, no matter how much I love you!" His eyes widened in horror as the words slipped out and there was no way he could take them back.</p>
      <p>Levy's mouth dropped open a little as she stared at him in shock at his confession. "You…you love me?" she asked in a whisper, her voice shaking with something akin to hope tinged with the fear that he was going to deny what he had just admitted.</p>
      <p>Gajeel could acknowledge that, in his weaker moments, he had speculated on the exact moment, place and way he would tell Levy his feelings, and never in even his wildest imaginings would have dreamt of his feelings being revealed sitting on a cot surrounded by the Guild Master, the old hag, the demon bartender, Flame-Brain, the kid, and their three resident Exceeds.</p>
      <p>Usually in his musings, he'd just walk up to her, tease her mercilessly and surprise the hell out of her by leaning down, giving her a quick kiss and saying 'Love ya, Shrimp," and walking away to leave her in stunned amazement.</p>
      <p>Waiting for Happy to jump in with his 'You loooove her,' teasing, the Exceed remained unusually quiet, and needing to fill the stunned silence that suddenly filled the room, he reached out and dragged Levy against his chest, burying his hands in her silky soft hair. "Course I do, Shrimp," he growled softly and Levy let out a sigh as she buried her face in his throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p>
      <p>A moment later she pulled back her face full of worry and sorrow, tears filling her eyes. "But that means if you didn't kiss me…" her words trailed off as she looked over at Lucy.</p>
      <p>Gajeel watched as Natsu's shoulders -taking in the expression on Levy's face- slumped, his face becoming bleak and the hope that had flared within him at Levy's revival was suddenly snuffed out.</p>
      <p>"If anyone can figure out how to help Bunny-Girl, it's you, Lev," he said softly as she turned to face him again, her expression full of doubt.</p>
      <p>He leaned forward, kissed her forehead and paused mid-action. Pulling away he looked down at her, the gears in his mind spinning with realization. "I kissed your forehead," he admitted.</p>
      <p>Levy pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. "I noticed." She said her voice full of dubious confusion.</p>
      <p>"No," he shook his head. "In the crypt, when I was-" he cut off his words not wanting Levy to know how close he had come to death himself. "I kissed your forehead," he said instead.</p>
      <p>"You did?" she asked slowly as if his revelation was important. "Would that count?" she wondered almost to herself.</p>
      <p>"Count?" he asked in confusion.</p>
      <p>Pulling out of his grasp she leapt from the bed as everyone protested. But there was a light of determination in her eyes as she waved everyone away. "It's the book. We're like the stories in the book!" She encompassed all of the occupants in the room with her words as if expecting them to understand what she had supposedly discovered.</p>
      <p>Not letting everyone's confused expressions deter her, Levy walked over to Natsu grasping him by the hands and looking at him earnestly. This action caused Gajeel to slowly lever himself off the bed, a growl rumbling in his chest as he saw another dragon touching his mate.</p>
      <p>Biting back the growl and fighting the sudden desire to tear Salamander limb from limb, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited, knowing that neither Levy nor Natsu had any interest in the other, and concentrated on ignoring his inner dragon who, now that his mate was alive and well, was suddenly very territorial and desired nothing more than to finally claim the woman he had been denied for so long.</p>
      <p>"I think that you can break the spell or curse or whatever, Natsu," Levy told the Fire Dragon Slayer seriously, a gentle, encouraging smile on her face.</p>
      <p>"How?" Natsu asked, not even daring to hope that Levy held the solution to waking Lucy.</p>
      <p>"You love her, right?" Levy asked softly.</p>
      <p>"More than anything," Natsu answered earnestly.</p>
      <p>"Then kiss her, and she should wake up," she told the young Slayer.</p>
      <p>"This is not a child's story," Porlyusica cautioned, a frown of annoyance upon her face. "True love's kiss will not magically wake her up."</p>
      <p>If Natsu heard the old hag's words, Gajeel was unsure as Levy's suggestion had stunned him.</p>
      <p>Not even protesting the ludicrous solution Levy had just offered, Natsu turned and leaned over Lucy's sleeping form, his lips gentle as they met the Celestial mages'.</p>
      <p>Pulling back, everyone in the room waited with baited breath as they stared intensely at Lucy's motionless face.</p>
      <p>After a moment Natsu closed his eyes in despair, falling to his knees beside Lucy's supine form.</p>
      <p>Porlyusica harrumphed, "I told you it would not-"</p>
      <p>"Mhm."</p>
      <p>Eyes which had all cast down to the ground suddenly shot up and stared at Lucy as her eyes fluttered open.</p>
      <p>"What's…" her eyes widened as she took in Natsu's face a hair's breadth away from her own. "Aahhh!" Lucy screamed in surprise as she pushed at Natsu's chest. "Natsu! Lucy Ki-" She stopped suddenly as if she finally became aware of her surroundings and the people crowded around her.</p>
      <p>"Um…what's going on?" she asked in confusion.</p>
      <p>"Move out of the way, boy," Poryusica said as she glared down at Natsu, who growled but scooted over a few inches to allow the woman room to tend to Lucy. "Brats," she said with a shake of her head. "She'll be fine," she announced as she straightened and stepped away from the bed. "Leave it to your children, Makarov, to find a way to curse themselves to be like princesses in a fairytale." She shook her head in disgust. "True love's kiss indeed." She turned away from them and walked towards the door. "I believe I am no longer needed. I would advise them to rest and get some sleep, but perhaps they have done enough of this already." With this pronouncement, the old hag swept out of the room leaving the rest of the occupants to stare at Levy and Lucy with looks of complete bafflement.</p>
      <p>"Can someone explain to me what happened?" Lucy asked cautiously as Natsu pulled Lucy up and into a tight embrace.</p>
      <p>"We're so happy you're okay," Happy dove into Lucy's surprised arms as she hugged the Exceed tightly.</p>
      <p>The room exploded as everyone began to talk over one another, their relief and excitement as well as speculation surrounding what had happened to both women filling the room.</p>
      <p>"The book!" Levy tried shouting over the raised voices surrounding them. "Gajeel," she turned his attention to him. "We need to get-"</p>
      <p>"There ain't no fucking way you're goin' anywhere near that damned thing," he snarled, his voice silencing the other occupants.</p>
      <p>"I will find it," Lily suddenly volunteered. "And I will make sure it is handled carefully and brought back to the guild."</p>
      <p>"Yes," Makarov said with a nod. "It needs to be destroyed so that it does not curse anyone else," he said seriously.</p>
      <p>"It's in the mausoleum," Gajeel told his Exceed remembering that it had fallen to the ground when he had tumbled backwards.</p>
      <p>"We'll come too," Happy offered, looking at Carla for confirmation of this as Lucy let the blue cat go.</p>
      <p>"I don't see why you need me there, Tomcat," she said as she crossed her arms, "but I suppose someone has to go to make sure you both stay out of trouble." Looking over at Wendy, Carla's face gentled and she uncrossed her arms. "Get some sleep, child, you are exhausted and need to rest."</p>
      <p>Wendy nodded, a smile on her face as her gaze swept over Lucy and Levy, relief shining in her eyes. "I will," she affirmed.</p>
      <p>The white Exceed gave a pleased nod and flew from the infirmary with the other two Exceeds.</p>
      <p>Mira strode up to Levy and pulled the shorter woman towards her so that she was able to include Lucy in her exuberant hug. "I'm so glad you two are okay," she exclaimed, giving them both a hard squeeze before letting them go.</p>
      <p>"Um, thanks," Lucy said awkwardly.</p>
      <p>Letting the two younger women go, Mira said, "I'm going to let everyone know you're both okay." She beamed at them.</p>
      <p>"I will go as well to receive the book." Makarov stated. "I suggest you both allow the girls to get some rest," he said as he cast a warning glance upon both Gajeel and Natsu.</p>
      <p>"Tch," Gajeel replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away as Natsu nodded in acquiescence.</p>
      <p>"Wendy will stay and make sure you both behave," Makarov announced as he turned and left the room.</p>
      <p>"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Lucy wailed in frustration.</p>
      <p>Natsu sat down upon Lucy's cot and dragged the blonde woman with him. He gave her an intense, searching look that had the Celestial mage shrinking back slightly under the weight of it, a blush rising up in her cheeks.</p>
      <p>"He hasn't left your side since you were cursed," Wendy told Lucy seriously.</p>
      <p>Lucy's eyes widened in shock, a blush still staining her cheeks, before she smiled at Natsu, her eyes softening as she looked at him.</p>
      <p>Reaching out, Natsu grabbed the back of Lucy's head and pulled her forward. "I love you, Luce," he said softly as he claimed her lips in a passionate, loving kiss which caused Lucy to pull back in embarrassment and confusion.</p>
      <p>"Natsu!" she squealed. "What are you-"</p>
      <p>"I thought I was going to lose you," Natsu told her seriously. "And I can't live without you."</p>
      <p>"I-I-" Lucy stammered, her blush deepening before she let out a breath and pulled the Fire Dragon Slayer close. "I love you too," she murmured softly, the blush retreating from her face as she kissed him again.</p>
      <p>Gajeel rolled his eyes and ignored Salamander and his mate, and instead focused upon his own mate, who was looking both uncomfortable and pleased at the same time.</p>
      <p>Finally breaking away from their intimate moment, Levy went and sat down next to Lucy, Natsu keeping a tight grip on the Celestial wizard as Levy explained what had happened.</p>
      <p>Gajeel listened with incredulity as his Bookworm explained how she believed that the book was cursed and caused them to live out one of the fairytales in the book. Levy explained that she was 'Snow-White' while Lucy was 'Sleeping Beauty'.</p>
      <p>He shook his head, arms still crossed over his chest, an annoyed expression upon his face.</p>
      <p>Tempted to snatch Levy away and drag her off somewhere more private, he resisted the urge, knowing that Makarov's orders were to be taken seriously, and though Levy and Lucy had both been 'sleeping' for a month, they both appeared to be exhausted.</p>
      <p>Sharing a look with Natsu, who had apparently come to the same conclusion as he had, he walked over and picked Levy up by the back of her dress.</p>
      <p>His Shrimp let out a squeal of outrage which he ignored as he placed her on her own cot. "Time to go to sleep, Short-Stuff."</p>
      <p>She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance but blew out a breath as she relented, looking over at Wendy who looked to be falling asleep standing up, but seemingly refusing to sleep until the other two women did as well.</p>
      <p>"Okay," she said finally as Wendy walked over and blew out the candles that had lit the room with soft light.</p>
      <p>Gajeel settled down beside Levy's bed his back braced by the steel bedrails and the mattress.</p>
      <p>"There…there are lots of beds, Gajeel," Levy offered slowly.</p>
      <p>He grunted, knowing that he was not going to get any sleep tonight. He was going to guard his mate and besides, the only bed he wanted to be in at the moment was hers, and if he did that, he couldn't' be responsible for what he would do.</p>
      <p>"Get some rest, Shrimp," he said softly.</p>
      <p>"Natsu!" Lucy protested loudly and there was a sudden thump as the Fire Dragon Slayer hit the ground.</p>
      <p>"Hey! What was that for?!" Natsu protested.</p>
      <p>"You were being a perv!" Lucy shot back.</p>
      <p>"I was just making sure your heart was still beating," Natsu grumbled.</p>
      <p>"You were grabbing my boobs!"Lucy accused.</p>
      <p>"They were in the way!" Natsu defended.</p>
      <p>"There are other people here," she insisted. "And Wendy. I'm not going to have you scar her for life."</p>
      <p>"She's gonna have to find out about mates and mating sooner or later," Natsu said innocently.</p>
      <p>"What!?" Lucy shrieked in horror. "What are you even-"</p>
      <p>"Hey, Salamander," Gajeel snarled, "shut it! Some of us are trying to sleep," he growled, not wanting to have to explain to Levy just yet what exactly it meant to be a dragon's mate.</p>
      <p>"But-"</p>
      <p>"I swear, Flame-Brain-"</p>
      <p>"Fine, Bolt-breath" Natsu relented and Gajeel watched the Fire Dragon Slayer slip back into the cot with Lucy under the strict orders to 'be good'.</p>
      <p>Letting out a puff of breath, he crossed his arms over his chest and sat back, closing his eyes. He could sense Levy as she slowly bent down towards him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the temple which startled him slightly.</p>
      <p>"I love you too, Gajeel," she whispered softly before she settled back upon the cot and within a few minutes was sleeping soundly.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>The groundskeeper lifted the book from where it sat upon the stone floor. "Damn vandals," he grumbled under his breath as he surveyed the open casket, the lit torch and the scattered flowers upon the ground.</p>
      <p>He looked down at the title of the book which read, <em>Sleeping Beauties</em> in flowing golden script.</p>
      <p>He looked back over at the coffin and shook his head. "Damn kids acting out their little fantasies. No respect for the dead," he said as he shuffled forward, knowing that in the morning he would need to hire some strong men or a wizard to help him move the sarcophagus back into place.</p>
      <p>Flipping through the pages, he decided that he would give the book to his young granddaughter. The book looked old but contained a few stories he had never heard before and had beautiful illustrations. He doubted whoever owned the book would come back to claim it -being caught red-handed vandalizing the tomb- so it was better given to someone who would appreciate it rather than just leaving it lying around gathering dust.</p>
      <p>Snuffing out the torch, he closed the steel door behind him and placed a padlock upon it, hoping to keep any other riffraff out.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>I hope you all enjoyed, there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue:)</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooooo!!! Almost finished!!!<br/>Thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving comments and kuddos, they mean so much to me!!</p>
<p>Please enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><strong>Levy's</strong> eyes flashed open, her heart pounding in her chest, her lungs gasping for air. She sat bolt upright, the inky tendrils of her nightmare still wrapped around her mind like a phantasm; intangible but eliciting a very visceral response.</p>
      <p>Warm strong hands suddenly gripped her upper arms, Gajeel's concerned face momentarily hovering in her line of sight before she was dragged against his hard chest, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other snaked around her shoulders, a hand suddenly plunged into her hair pulling her head into him so that her face was pressed into the junction of his neck and shoulder.</p>
      <p>Closing her eyes, she breathed in the scent of him: musk, iron, and whisky as she tried to push the last vestiges of the nightmare away.</p>
      <p>Gajeel's words were soft and soothing, comforting her from what he believed was her reliving the moment that she had believed that she was dying. But the truth was that this was not what had her gasping for breath and shaking in heart-pounding terror. Instead, she had been reliving the moment she had awoken in the crypt, Gajeel's arms wrapped around her, his body slack and unmoving.</p>
      <p>She hadn't known where she was, or what had happened, but none of that had mattered because when she called his name to wake him, he hadn't responded. Panicked, she couldn't detect any injuries that would account for why he seemed to be unconscious.</p>
      <p>Calling his name again -this time louder- she shook him, her fingers curling into his shirt and leaned into him, wondering what was wrong. It was then that she noticed his chest remained frighteningly still beneath her hands.</p>
      <p>Icy fear gripped her heart with a frigid hand and she felt her body begin to shake. Placing her ear right over his heart she listened for his heartbeat and after a moment, she found it; barely there and ever so slow.</p>
      <p>His name trembled on her lips as her mind had raced, knowing she needed to get help, but not wanting to leave him. The thought of losing him to death had twisted her heart and sent a black wave of agony through her that robbed her of the ability to breathe.</p>
      <p>Somehow, she was able to drag in a shaky breath and scream his name, tears streaking down her face in anguish.</p>
      <p>He had opened his eyes then, but in her dream he hadn't. His heart slowed until it ceased altogether and this was what had caused her to wake in panic, her frantically beating heart lodged in her throat, terrified that the dream was real and that she would never see him again or be able to tell him how much she loved him.</p>
      <p>Confirming that he still lived, she relaxed against his chest, the movement of his pulse beneath her cheek and the soft breaths he took as he comforted her allowing her to banish the final tendrils of the nightmare's hold from her mind.</p>
      <p>Pulling away, a blush heating her cheeks, she froze mid-motion as a terrifying thought struck her.</p>
      <p>Eyes widening in realization, she pulled away from Gajeel's embrace long enough to stare at him in horrified understanding.</p>
      <p>Gajeel's haunted crimson eyes stared back at her, dark smudges beneath them as if he had not slept all night, and it was probable that he hadn't.</p>
      <p>He had come home from a mission to find her dead and entombed within a borrowed crypt and she couldn't even imagine what he had felt, what he had thought, what he had been through, but if it was even half as devastating as what she had experienced when she had believed he was dying upon the floor of the mausoleum…</p>
      <p>"I'm so sorry," she whispered wretchedly, the tears that had filled her eyes slipping silently down her cold cheeks.</p>
      <p>Gajeel's eyes widened in surprise, her words apparently catching him completely off-guard. His hands reached up and gently cupped her face, his thumbs lightly brushing the wetness from her face.</p>
      <p>"I don't-" he began.</p>
      <p>"For making you worry, for dying on you," she interrupted as she curled her fingers into his shirt.</p>
      <p>He froze at her words and she didn't even think he was breathing anymore as a shadow passed over his features, his eyes suddenly burning her with an intensity that caused her to swallow nervously.</p>
      <p>Opening his mouth to reply, whatever words he was going to say would remain unsaid as two loud male voices suddenly filled the room and Jet and Droy burst through the broken infirmary door.</p>
      <p>Wendy sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes, Lucy sat upright and Natsu jumped to his feet, fists suddenly consumed by flames as if he was about to ward off an attack before realizing who it was and smiling brightly.</p>
      <p>"Levy!" they cried in unison the sight of her, tears streaming down their faces as they leapt at her.</p>
      <p>Gajeel quickly stood, dragging Levy with him as the two men crashed into the cot she had been sleeping on.</p>
      <p>There was a low rumble emanating from Gajeel's chest that vibrated through her body. She tried to glance up at him, but he had her clutched to his chest with arms that were banded around her like the strongest iron.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel," she hissed as she struggled in his grip.</p>
      <p>A loud huff of air ruffled her hair and Gajeel reluctantly released his hold.</p>
      <p>Her teammates struggled to right themselves, having crushed the bed under their combined weight as they cried tears of relief.</p>
      <p>"I'm sorry," Mira apologized from the doorway. "I tried to stop them to let them know that you were resting, but they wouldn't listen."</p>
      <p>"It's okay," she assured her as many other guild members began to stream in.</p>
      <p>Levy and Lucy were both swarmed by their guild mates; voices were raised in joy and relief as well as disbelief of the events that had transpired.</p>
      <p>Levy moved to Lucy's cot while Jet and Droy bickered with each other, each saying that they should have given Levy a kiss to wake her up, and each saying that the other could not have woken her up because they loved her more.</p>
      <p>She ignored her two teammates as they each held one of her hands, knowing that the only one who could have broken the spell was Gajeel, because true love couldn't be one-sided and it was Gajeel who held her heart.</p>
      <p>Smiling as Gray stood in front of them both talking, Juvia proclaimed her delight that her 'love rival' had recovered and that Levy was alive and well and that Gajeel was back to normal. Levy found herself blushing from all the attention and shot an embarrassed look at Gajeel who was leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
      <p>The stance was not an unusual one for him, but the look in his eyes caused the smile to fall from her face and for her to move closer to Lucy.</p>
      <p>Swallowing roughly, she ducked her head down before glancing over at Lucy as she felt her friend stiffen beside her.</p>
      <p>Following her friend's line of sight, she saw Natsu standing close to the wall, but whereas Gajeel <em>appeared</em> to be relaxed, Natsu was tense, his body held stiffly, his hands clutched in white-knuckled fists at his side.</p>
      <p>However, it was the look on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face -an exact mirror of Gajeel's- that had both women leaning in towards each other.</p>
      <p>"I-is it just me," Levy began, her voice lowered in an attempt to keep it from the keen ears of the two Slayers, "or are the guys giving everyone a look that seems to be a tad…menacing?"</p>
      <p>Gajeel looked up then, and caught her gaze, and never before had she felt like he was looking at her as if he was going to devour her; body, mind, and soul. His eyes were furious, feral and almost crazed in their intensity and Levy could feel the sudden crackle of danger hanging in the air.</p>
      <p>Pushing away from the wall, Gajeel strode forward, his crimson eyes trained upon Levy, and she found she couldn't look away.</p>
      <p>She felt like an animal caught in the gaze of a huge predator and though her heart beat wildly in her chest and she had the sudden urge to flee from that intense gaze, she remained where she was.</p>
      <p>Gajeel towered over her, their friends parting like a wave to allow Gajeel access to her.</p>
      <p>"Time to go home, Shrimp," Gajeel said, his voice more primal growl than actual words.</p>
      <p>Levy found herself shrinking back slightly as Gajeel reached out and pulled her up off the cot, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p>
      <p>She let out a squeal of protest, which Gajeel ignored, their guild mates making faint objections which were only half-hearted; secretive smiles crossing their faces as they shot Levy a knowing glance that had her blushing to the roots of her hair. In fact, Mira was practically beaming, a twinkle of deviltry in her eyes that, if possible, made Levy blush even redder.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel!" Levy huffed out, squirming to be put down, but the Iron Dragon Slayer's grip was too tight.</p>
      <p>Casting a desperate glance at Lily, she saw the Exceed give a small wave, a smile on his face.</p>
      <p>About to beg Lucy for help, her view of her friend was blocked as Natsu waded through their friends and picked Lucy up from the cot. Pressing Lucy close to his chest, a rosy blush formed on the Celestial mage's cheeks as Natsu said, "Come on Luce," and began following Gajeel from the infirmary, whistles and cat-calls sounding at their backs.</p>
      <p>Levy felt that if she could, she'd sink into the floor in embarrassment.</p>
      <p>They made it out of the guild within moments, the Master's voice yelling at Gajeel's quickly disappearing back that the damage to the doors were coming out of Gajeel's next job.</p>
      <p>Gajeel only gave a grunt of acknowledgement as his long strides took them swiftly down the cobbled streets.</p>
      <p>Twisting as much as she was able, she tried to get her bearings while trying to shove away the embarrassment she was feeling at being carried through Magnolia thrown over Gajeel's shoulder.</p>
      <p>Realizing that they were heading away from Fairy Hills, she pointed this out to Gajeel.</p>
      <p>"I told ya, Shrimp, we're going home."</p>
      <p>"But my home's that way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction.</p>
      <p>"Not anymore," he growled. "I ain't lettin' you outta my sight, Short-Stuff," he said as his arm tightened momentarily around her waist.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel, put me down," she whined as she continued to squirm, the blush that had finally receded from her cheeks swiftly returning as she thought about the ramifications of Gajeel's surprising pronouncement.</p>
      <p>"You don't have shoes," he pointed out and Levy stopped squirming. She hadn't realized this, though she supposed she would have noticed if she had slept in her sandals.</p>
      <p>Feeling defeated but having the sneaking suspicion that even if she had shoes, Gajeel wouldn't have let her walk anyway, she allowed herself to be man-handled to the extent that curiosity was replacing her embarrassment.</p>
      <p>She had never been to Gajeel's place and in fact, had no idea where he lived. Oddly enough, she had never thought about it. There had been a male dorm at one time, but more of the male guild members tended to buy their own places, rent somewhere else, or just sleep at the guild at night, not finding it worth it to have their own place when they were out of town on long jobs so often, so the dorm had been sold off.</p>
      <p>Interest piqued, she relaxed and found herself contemplating if he lived in a house or an apartment and if it was a sparsely furnished mess or relatively clean and well appointed. She occupied her mind with these thoughts, staring downwards, until she realized that her mind had drifted from Gajeel's living quarters to his hindquarters.</p>
      <p>Even as she blushed scarlet, she had to admit to herself that the man had a nice ass, and a fine pair of long, muscular legs as well. And while her mind was teetering upon the edge of the gutter, she allowed herself to admire the breadth of his shoulders and the musculature of his back.</p>
      <p>So buried within her pleasant reverie, she didn't even notice when Gajeel stopped walking. Caning her neck, she looked over her shoulder at a small one story house on the edge of town.</p>
      <p>She had thought that Gajeel would put her down, but she was wrong. Instead, he fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door with one hand.</p>
      <p>Striding in through the open door, he kicked it shut behind him, sliding the bolt home before turning and walking through a small living room.</p>
      <p>There was a chair and a couch, both leather, as well as a coffee table. There were piles of scrap metal shoved against the wall, seemingly organized in some fashion as well as several book cases that lined another wall. She tried to see the titles on the spines, but she wasn't able to get more than a cursory glance before Gajeel left the living room, strode past a small kitchen, down a short hall and into a room.</p>
      <p>About to ask what he was doing, she was unable to do so as she let out a small squeak of surprise at suddenly being lifted from his shoulder and thrown from him. Having closed her eyes, she slowly opened then after landing upon a surprisingly soft surface.</p>
      <p>Looking down, she realized she was sitting in the middle of a large bed. Feeling her cheeks flush with discomfiture, it was tempered slightly by surprise and a dollop of apprehension.</p>
      <p>Suddenly things were moving much too fast. It was true that they had admitted that they loved each other, but they hadn't even gone on a date yet! And now Gajeel wanted her to move in with him and...</p>
      <p>She looked down at the cotton sheets… Oh, Mavis, help her.</p>
      <p>There was the low thump of a door closing and her eyes shot up to where Gajeel stood, his back towards her, clutching the door handle in a white knuckled grip.</p>
      <p>Sliding across the bed, the movement caught the Iron Dragon Slayer's attention and caused him to glance at her over his shoulder; the look in his eyes freezing her to the spot.</p>
      <p>Crimson orbs stared at her with a primal, animalistic intensity that drove the breath from her lungs and caused her to unintentionally scoot away from him until she found herself pressed up against the iron headboard.</p>
      <p>She hadn't realized that her heart was beating wildly in her chest like a trapped animal until he released her by shifting his gaze away.</p>
      <p>Levy saw him take a shuddering breath and she learned to breathe again.</p>
      <p>Gajeel pulled his hand away from the door handle and ran it through his long, spiky, obsidian locks. Letting out a quiet huff of air, he began to pace restlessly back and forth in front of the door, sending occasional, fleeting looks her way.</p>
      <p>It was these glances that caused her curious tongue to still and for her to warily watch as Gajeel walked back and forth like a caged beast, his eyes hungry, possessive; animalistic.</p>
      <p>"If you want to run, run," he told her softly, his voice thick with strain.</p>
      <p>Although instinctually recognizing danger when she saw it, she wasn't afraid. She knew that Gajeel wouldn't hurt her, push her, or make her do anything against her will, and knowing this, trusting him so completely, she found herself slowly relaxing.</p>
      <p>"Go," he ground out through clenched teeth as he stopped pacing. "NOW!" he shouted at her, his eyes wild and furious, though whether it was anger with her or with himself she wasn't sure, but his sudden outburst and quicksilver change in mood made her annoyed.</p>
      <p>He didn't get to haul her halfway across town, tell her that she was moving in with him, throw her on his bed and then tell her to get out. She wanted some answers as to why he was acting so strange.</p>
      <p>"No," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I want to know what's going on," she stated firmly.</p>
      <p>Gajeel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, looking as if he was in pain.</p>
      <p>Concerned, she slid a little closer.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel?"</p>
      <p>"I can't," he offered hoarsely, his voice so low and rumbling, that she nearly missed his words.</p>
      <p>Levy stayed quiet, unsure if he was talking to her or to himself. Suspecting that he needed a moment to gather his thoughts, she allowed him this.</p>
      <p>Opening his eyes, he looked at her, crimson orbs fierce, determined and strained, as if he was holding onto the thinnest gossamer threads of his sanity. "I'm sorry, Levy, I can't…" he began with a shake of his head, the use of her name sending gooseflesh traveling across her skin. "I can't go slow," he ground out through clenched teeth, his eyes heated, almost feverish, need and want doing fierce battle within the crimson depths.</p>
      <p>Levy suddenly felt her mouth go dry at the look he was giving her, scorching her to her very soul, heat pooling low in her belly before her mind caught up with the words he had uttered.</p>
      <p>Mortification flooded through her as she felt herself shift away from him, her inner voice questioning how he had figured out that she was a virgin.</p>
      <p>There had been a few guys who had asked her out over the years besides Jet and Droy, but she found that none of them held her interest and she had no desire to be anything other than friends with them.</p>
      <p>She had seriously wondered if there was something wrong with her, but somewhere along the way, she found herself seeking out Gajeel's presence more and more until she realized that she wanted so much more from him than just being guild mates or even friends.</p>
      <p>"I-I," she stammered, not sure how to reply to his words. She wasn't sure if he actually heard her, seemingly fighting some inner conflict of his own and he continued speaking as if she hadn't.</p>
      <p>"'Cause I came back from a job and there you were, lying in a fucking coffin! Dead!" He shook his head as if to dislodge the image that must have invaded his brain at his words. "So this is your only chance to run. If you stay, you're mine. Forever."</p>
      <p>Her eyes widened at this, surprised by the possessiveness in his voice as well as the small thrill that slid down her spine at the word<em> mine</em>, and the prospect of forever.</p>
      <p>Losing whatever battle he had been fighting with himself, he slowly stalked towards the bed, and she found herself flushing under his intense, hooded gaze, but this time, it wasn't with embarrassment, but something headier that caused a small fire to be lit within her veins making her feel uncomfortably hot.</p>
      <p>The small part of her brain that was still functioning cautioned her, warning her that she was playing a very dangerous game by sitting in the Iron Dragon Slayer's bed, and it was a game that was being played for keeps.</p>
      <p>"I'm not a good man," Gajeel murmured, his voice changing from rough to soft, smooth, and coaxing. "And you deserve a hell of a lot better 'n me," he continued, his voice dropping ever so slightly which caused her to squirm with discomfort as she felt lust swirl within her and the dull throb between her legs increase. "And what I did to you when we first met, I can never make up for."</p>
      <p>He kicked off his boots before he crawled onto the bed, remaining on all fours and Levy found herself unthinkingly scooting back from the Iron Dragon Slayer, his eyes heavy lidded and so dark they looked almost black.</p>
      <p>Clutching a hand to her chest to keep her heart from bursting free, he prowled closer upon all fours, her back pressing into the headboard and she found herself trapped between the muscular man in front of her and the intricately worked iron at her back.</p>
      <p>"But I'm kinda selfish and an ass too," he continued the cadence of his voice dropping even lower so that it rumbled pleasingly in his chest. Gajeel sat back on his haunches and her eyes followed his hands as they grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged it up and over his head, throwing it upon the floor.</p>
      <p>Eyes glued to the muscles that were stretched taut, she felt her breath catch and she grabbed hold of her traitorous hand which had of its own accord, began to reach out to drag her fingers across his temptingly revealed flesh.</p>
      <p>"I never meant to make you my mate," he admitted softly and shock filled her at the term 'mate.' Confusion quickly followed when she realized that she didn't know what he was talking about.</p>
      <p>She knew what a mate was, even knew what a mate was in regards to dragons –she had made sure she had read up on any dragon lore she could find, Dragon Slayer lore being non-existent- but she wasn't Gajeel's mate. He had never done anything to indicate he was even interested in her –in her mind anyway- until last night.</p>
      <p>"And I never claimed you because I wanted better for you," he told her, voice so quiet she had to strain to hear it, her heart aching for him for even thinking that she had not completely forgiven him for what he had done to her, and him believing that he was somehow not good enough for her.</p>
      <p>About to refute his words with a reply, he continued to speak.</p>
      <p>"But seeing you with all those guys surrounding you, <em>touching</em> you," his voice was a low, angry snarl. He gave her a heated look that caused her whole being to flame. "Never say I didn't give you the chance to run," he murmured as he snatched her ankle, dragging her away from the headboard and towards him.</p>
      <p>Letting out a surprised squeal, she stared up at him as he leaned over her, his body bridged above hers, his arms holding himself aloft.</p>
      <p>"I intend to make you my mate, Levy," he said as he leaned down, his lips hovering just above her ear, causing her to shiver. "I'm going to claim you and then you'll be stuck with me, 'cause dragons mate for life," he purred and she quivered at the proprietary growl that infused his words.</p>
      <p>"And I'm sorry that I can't take things slow." Levy felt herself tense at his words. "I can't play the 'take you out for diner'/ 'dating shit' game." She relaxed at his words, realizing that he was talking about their relationship and not the fact that she was a virgin. He nipped at the lobe of her ear. "And I promise to make it up to you," he continued releasing her ear to trail fiery kisses down her throat. "I'll court you, take you out on dates or whatever the hell you want me to do, buy you flowers and presents and shit, but right now, right now…"</p>
      <p>His words trailed off as he pulled back slightly, his eyes searching her face as if committing it to memory or checking her reaction of his words, and whatever he saw was apparently encouragement enough to drag the rough pads of his fingertips across her cheeks, burying his hands in her hair, and leaning in to claim her lips in a passionate, hungry kiss that set her body ablaze.</p>
      <p>She was very aware that she was being seduced and she found that she didn't care. She was too busy enjoying the sensation of his soft lips upon hers as he teased, tested, explored, nipped, and devoured her.</p>
      <p>Somehow, there was still the taste of whiskey upon his lips, his musky, iron scent invading her senses as his tongue suddenly slid across her bottom lip, eliciting a gasp of pleasure. Using this opening, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, the taste of the hard liquor intensifying as she dragged her tongue across his in a sensual dance of give and take.</p>
      <p>Tentatively she thrust her tongue into his mouth and explored it, coaxing from these depths a moan of satisfaction and a rumble of desire.</p>
      <p>Her hands reached up and cradled his cheeks, pushing him away so that she was able to look him in the eyes.</p>
      <p>She needed to say something, before they got too carried away and went too far.</p>
      <p>His body tensed, his eyes wild, but beneath the feral, near obsidian darkness of his eyes, there was fear and panic.</p>
      <p>Licking her lips, his eyes suddenly following that quick movement, she spoke before the moment was lost. "I love you, Gajeel…" she whispered sincerely. Still he did not relax as if waiting for the other shoe to drop and for her to say 'but…' Instead she said, "Forever."</p>
      <p>These words were her permission, her acceptance, and her agreement of anything and everything that was going to happen. She couldn't imagine her life without the Iron Dragon Slayer -didn't want to- and if he was proposing eternity, she'd be a fool not to reach out with both hands and take it.</p>
      <p>Gajeel let out a chest rumbling growl of what she guessed was approval as he found her lips again and greedily devoured them. Slipping a hand beneath her back, he pulled her up until she was upright, kneeling before him, her body pressed against the warm hard muscle of his chest.</p>
      <p>His lips left her own, searching, as they trailed across her jaw-line licking and tasting her skin as he reached the junction of her jaw and neck. Ever lower his soft lips seared her flushed skin, soft whimpers of pleasure and desire issuing from her lips of their own accord.</p>
      <p>Her hands were buried in his soft obsidian locks and she loved the silky smoothness of it as she held his head gently.</p>
      <p>Calloused fingers scraped up her outer thighs, sliding beneath the hem of her dress and travelled upwards until they rested, ever so lightly, upon her hips as his lips continued downwards, resting just above her cleavage.</p>
      <p>In one swift, smooth motion, he clutched her dress and yanked it and her bra up and over her head, dislodging her hands from his hair.</p>
      <p>Cold air hit her exposed body and gooseflesh rose upon her skin. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Levy scrambled to cover herself.</p>
      <p>Gripping a wrist in each hand, Gajeel pulled her arms away and held them out, exposing her to his lust-filled gaze.</p>
      <p>"No one is as beautiful as you, Levy," he told her seriously.</p>
      <p>"But, I-" she began, embarrassed about the fact that she wasn't even close to as well-endowed as the other female members of the guild.</p>
      <p>"And I'm going to prove it," he rumbled as he trailed light kisses down her sternum and she could feel herself quivering, partly in embarrassment, partly with desire as her body swayed towards him, seeking his mouth, begging it to suckle and tease her painfully hard nipples.</p>
      <p>A groan of relief and pleasure was suddenly released from her mouth as his tongue scraped and swirled across tender flesh and he took the taut rosebud into his mouth.</p>
      <p>He let go of her wrists and she found her hands plunged back into his hair, her body arching for him as she pulled him closer, encouraging his sensual ministrations.</p>
      <p>Kneading the flesh of her other breast, his fingers stroked her other nipple sending delicious waves of pleasure through her, her panties becoming damp as she clenched her thighs together tightly, wanting something to relieve the insistent throbbing.</p>
      <p>His attention switched to the other breast while his fingers slid down her ribs. Wandering lower, his hand spayed across her stomach for a moment before scraping across the band of her underwear and slipping beneath the thin fabric.</p>
      <p>He paused, for half a breath, giving her a chance to object, but she felt as if her whole body was being tormented by sweet, burning desire, and she knew that he was the only one who could quench it.</p>
      <p>Her only protest was a moan of discontent at his pause and Gajeel took this as all the permission he needed, slipping one finger and then another within her.</p>
      <p>Oh, Mavis, help her.</p>
      <p>She threw her head back and gasped, a throaty moan of gratification falling from her lips as he began to slowly slide his fingers in and out of her.</p>
      <p>Suddenly she was on her back, her underwear disappearing from her body with the tearing sound of fabric that indicated that they had not survived its removal.</p>
      <p>She thought to protest this destruction, but in the next moment Gajeel was spreading her legs wide, his warm mouth pressed into her very core and all thought vanished from her mind as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Feeling as if she was hanging on for dear life, waves of pleasure began to coil within her and pressure began to build.</p>
      <p>Ever so slowly his tongue swirled around her sensitive nub while his finger slid in and out of her.</p>
      <p>Of their own volition, her hips began to thrust into his hand. She could hear and feel how wet she was and she wanted... The pleasure was humming just below the surface and she knew the release she sought, but she strove for something <em>more</em>.</p>
      <p>She wanted to make him moan as he was doing to her.</p>
      <p>Writhing as Gajeel placed a hand upon her sternum to keep her in place, she fought his hold. "I… Please. Gajeel, I want…" Oh, Mavis, she could feel herself hovering over that delicious edge. "I want you inside me," she blurted out, not even caring that she was embarrassed and thrilled and burning with want and fire and need all at the same time because she wanted to fall off that edge with him.</p>
      <p>The sudden need to be filled was near overwhelming, and though she had never before experienced such a thing, she knew that she wanted it more than anything.</p>
      <p>"Now!" she bucked her hips with insistence.</p>
      <p>A ball of clothing which she assumed were his pants hit the wall and he was on top of her then, his feverish body running the length of hers, as her breasts were crushed to his chest.</p>
      <p>Again his mouth claimed hers, the taste of her wetness upon his mouth intoxicating as he positioned himself against her entrance and she felt the pulsating desire that centered there begin to throb with anticipation.</p>
      <p>Pressing into her, she suddenly felt so small and very tight. The width of his fingers had not done much to ready her for his girth, but she was still slick with her own juices and as he stretched her wide, she bore the uncomfortable pain, trying to force herself to relax, knowing that the first time would be painful, but that it would get better.</p>
      <p>Opening her eyes, she looked up at Gajeel, his brow gleaming with perspiration, his face twisted into fierce concentration, his eyes tightly closed, teeth gritted.</p>
      <p>Concerned that something was wrong, she was about to ask, when he began to pull out. Suddenly, a gasp of intense pain robbed her of her speech as he thrust himself into her and her body arched in reaction to the pleasure-stealing stab of agony that burst through her.</p>
      <p>Gajeel froze, his eyes flashing open in shock before as his gaze filled with horror. "You're…" his voice was hoarse, "you ….were a virgin," he managed to stammer out in disbelief. "Fuck. Levy, I'm so sorry," he apologized as he attempted to slide free, which seemed to make things worse.</p>
      <p>Digging her nails into his shoulders, she wrapped her leg around his, stopping him from completing the action.</p>
      <p>"I'm okay," she lied, "just…" she blew out a breath as she mourned the loss of the heady warmth of desire as it was replaced with the unpleasant sting of pain. She knew it was going to hurt, she just hadn't realized how much.</p>
      <p>"I swore to myself that I would never hurt you again," Gajeel whispered miserably and looking into his eyes, he saw self-hatred lingering there.</p>
      <p>Heart aching for him, she reached up her hand, cupped his face and quirked a smile determined to banish that look from his face completely. "You didn't mean-" she began but he shook his head, not wanting to be comforted.</p>
      <p>"If I had known, I would have gone slower. But I…I'm so sorry," he whispered as he brushed his thumb across her cheek.</p>
      <p>"I should have said something," she told him gently because <em>of course</em> he wouldn't <em>know</em>. It wasn't as if she had a sign above her head that said, 'Virgin.'</p>
      <p>Wanting to erase the line that had formed between his brows she said, "I blame Mother Nature."</p>
      <p>Her words did not have the desired effect, but after a few moments she realized the pain was not as sharp and although she felt stretched, she no longer felt uncomfortable.</p>
      <p>Hesitant, but curious at the same time, she gently tilted her hips and she was suddenly aware of the small tingles of pleasure that danced through her. The pain was still there as well as the feeling of being widened completely to her limit, but these sensations were lessening.</p>
      <p>She rocked her hips again and Gajeel let out a hiss, his fingers bunching into the sheets on either side of her head.</p>
      <p>"Levy," he growled in warning, teeth clenched together, his face filled with strain.</p>
      <p>Suddenly feeling empowered, pleased that her body was able to give him the pleasure she had wanted to give him, she dared and rocked her hips again.</p>
      <p>Gajeel closed his eyes and groaned, lowering his head until his forehead lay upon hers.</p>
      <p>She closed her eyes reveling in the moment; their bodies joined together as one.</p>
      <p>Tipping her head, she pressed her lips against his, coaxing a reaction as she used her leg that was still hooked around his to pull him in closer, deeper.</p>
      <p>Her breath hitched as Gajeel's entire body tensed.</p>
      <p>Gajeel broke away from her lips. "Levy, stop," he began with a shaking breath. "You feel too good," he ground out through gritted teeth. "And I don't-" He let out a strangled gurgle when Levy moved her hips again, wanting to feel him moving within her.</p>
      <p>She was filled completely, but was far from sated and the heated pool of lust that had momentarily banked, was flickering to life again.</p>
      <p>"Please," she said softly as she buried her hands in his soft hair and pulled his head down so that she could taste him again.</p>
      <p>She loved the velvety feel of his lips, the rough scrape of his tongue, the thrill of his entire focus centered upon her and she found that a small moan of pleasure escaped, causing a guttural groan to sound deep in Gajeel's throat.</p>
      <p>He began moving within her, ever so slowly, carefully, gently, as if fearing he would break her, and though the small, pleasurable waves of sensation that were flowing through her made her moan, she wanted more.</p>
      <p>She loved Gajeel, more than anything and she had thought that she was going to lose him and he had believed that he had lost her, and she didn't want careful and gentle. She wanted to feel him, every inch of him as he pounded himself within her.</p>
      <p>Her walls were still tight, but they were slick and she-</p>
      <p>He shifted, angled himself differently and all thought was wiped nearly from her mind. She arched her back as he suddenly hit a spot deep within her that sent tingling sparks of sensation shooting through her body, her sensitive nub, stimulated by his pubic bone adding to the pleasure that was quickly building within her.</p>
      <p>Still she wanted more, she wanted deeper, faster, harder. She was slowly climbing a mountain towards the top and she wanted to run, to experience it all in its blindingly beautiful glory.</p>
      <p>Gajeel moaned raggedly as she vocalized her desperate want, begging him to go faster, to invade and plunder the depths of her mouth, her body, her heart, and her very soul.</p>
      <p>Complying with her demands, his sweat-slick body hovered above hers and her eyes opened, wanting to watch the dance of emotion across his beloved face.</p>
      <p>His face was tensed with strain and she could see the moment that he let go, that he stopped trying to be controlled and careful, because his face relaxed and she watched as his eyes opened, looking at her with wild, crimson orbs filled with possessive, bestial desire, and love, and she found herself caught by him.</p>
      <p>It felt as if his very soul was laid bare before her, and she felt humbled by it as he proffered his heart to her and she felt nearly overwhelmed by the moment.</p>
      <p>Unable to look away, the throbbing, hungry pressure that had been steadily building had her hovering just at the edge of her climax. She teetered there a moment, her eyes slipping closed of their own accord as she met his quick thrusts with her eager hips and she arched her back as she felt herself fall. Calling out his name in a throaty shout, pinpricks of light flared to life behind her eyes as her body clenched around his, her nails digging into his shoulders as she rode wave after wave of blissful ecstasy.</p>
      <p>She heard Gajeel whisper her name, the cadence almost like a reverent prayer, as she moaned against the feel of him suddenly becoming harder and larger within her, his orgasm causing his body to shudder as his seed filled her.</p>
      <p>Pain, sharp and biting tore through her as the skin at the junction of her shoulder and neck was suddenly pierced.</p>
      <p>Letting out a startled gasp of pain, her eyes flashed open, her hands burying themselves in Gajeel's hair and tugged him away from her neck.</p>
      <p>"Gajeel!" she protested and she felt him disengage his teeth from her sensitive flesh.</p>
      <p>He looked down at her, eyes glittering with primal satisfaction, his lips stained scarlet. "You're mine," he rumbled and Levy felt gooseflesh travel across her skin at the cadence of his tone. "That mark will tell all other Dragon Slayers that you belong to <em>me</em>."</p>
      <p>Levy knew she should yell at him, be furious with him for biting her and marking her like she was his property, but she didn't. She had read that dragons marked their mates, so she should have expected something like this, but she hadn't thought it would apply to Dragon Slayers as well.</p>
      <p>Narrowing her eyes she glared up at him. Grabbing a handful of his hair which had fallen forward during their amorous coupling, she yanked him down, his eyes watching her with wary apprehension.</p>
      <p>Wrapping her free arm around his neck, she brought him down upon her so that she was able to bury her face in the crook of his neck as if she was embracing him.</p>
      <p>He relaxed and she opened her mouth, biting into the muscle between his neck and shoulder hard enough to break skin.</p>
      <p>Gajeel tensed, ripping himself away as he looked at her in shock. "What the-?"</p>
      <p>She yanked him back down by the handful of hair she was still clutching in her hand. "Don't you go spouting all that stuff about me being yours, Gajeel Redfox, because you know what? You're <em>mine</em>! And now you're going to have the mark to prove it," she stated imperiously.</p>
      <p>He hovered over her for a moment, the look on his face so completely flabbergasted that Levy had to resist the urge to break into peals of uproarious laughter, the effort to keep her expression deadly serious utterly painful.</p>
      <p>A grin broke out across Gajeel's face, his sharp canines glinting as his expression changed to one of complete and utter joyous satisfaction. "Have I ever told you how much I love ya, Levy?" he asked her smoothly, their bodies still locked together.</p>
      <p>"Maybe once or twice, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again," she mused as a brilliant smile spread across her face and she pulled her Dragon Slayer in for another passionate kiss.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>You go Levy! XD</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>I hope everyone enjoyed! As I said there will be an epilogue:)</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys, sorry this took so long to post. Although I hadn't originally planned to write a Natsu X Lucy chapter, I thought sure, I should and I know I should and I started it, I just can't seem to get it out. Ugh. But maybe my muse will visit again someday and I will be able to write it.<br/>Thank you to everyone who has left kuddos and comments and have enjoyed this fic, it means so much!!</p>
<p>Dark</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><strong>Levy</strong> heard Gajeel sigh in annoyance as they strode down the street together. Looking over her shoulder at the tall Dragon Slayer, she gave him a coaxing smile. "We're almost done, Gajeel," she soothed as they reached their destination.</p>
      <p>"Almost?" Gajeel huffed. "We've been to almost every damn bookshop in Magnolia!" he protested in irritation.</p>
      <p>"'I promise to make it up to you,'" she parroted his voice. "'I'll court you, take you out on dates or whatever the hell you want me to do'. <em>Your</em> exact words I believe," she said sweetly.</p>
      <p>Gajeel glared at her. "You're never gonna let me forget what I promised, are ya?"</p>
      <p>"Maybe one day," she replied innocently before turning serious, taking a deep breath, and turning to fully face her Dragon Slayer. "I've been scouring everywhere looking for that book," she told him truthfully. "It's been months and I'm terrified that whoever found it…" her words trailed off.</p>
      <p>Gajeel shifted his gaze away and grunted. He seemed to close himself off whenever she mentioned the book or what had happened, which was why she hadn't told him the real reason she had been visiting the bookshops and used book sellers all around Magnolia.</p>
      <p>"Fine," Gajeel huffed. "Let's just get this over with," he grumbled petulantly.</p>
      <p>Levy gave him a brilliant smile and he stared at her as if he was stunned, a slight blush crossing his cheeks. She loved it when he looked at her like that, as if he still couldn't believe that she was his. Though he was just as much hers, she had to admit, she had never before felt so cherished and adored.</p>
      <p>Being a Dragon Slayer's mate was a wholly new experience for her, and there were little…bumps they were still working on; like Gajeel's possessiveness of her and how he had a tendency to hover and not allow her to go off on her own. Whether all of this was a result of the whole Dragon-Slayer-bond-thing or what had happened with the poison she wasn't sure, but she knew it would take time.</p>
      <p>At least she had Lucy to commiserate with as Natsu was acting pretty much identical to Gajeel.</p>
      <p>But the truth was both she and Lucy had never been so happy.</p>
      <p>Leading the way into the bookshop, she paused just as she was passing the window display and stopped, Gajeel bumping into her.</p>
      <p>"Hey-" he complained as she pushed him back so that she was better able to get a look at the title of the book that had caught her attention.</p>
      <p>In golden letters written across the cover was: <em>The Fairy and the Dragon and other Stories of Sleeping Beauties</em>.</p>
      <p>Levy recognized the titles and her blood ran cold. Staring at the books for a moment, for there were multiple copies, she rushed into the shop, Gajeel at her heels. She ran through the store and around the corner, picking up the book from the display and leafing through the volume.</p>
      <p>Her eyes skimmed the story, but she was interrupted by a kindly voice asking her if she wished to purchase the book.</p>
      <p>Looking up at the shopkeeper, she blushed, but asked when the book had arrived.</p>
      <p>"Just this morning," he told her with a smile, obviously pleased at her obvious interest.</p>
      <p>"Do you know who the author is?" Levy questioned, her voice desperate.</p>
      <p>"There was no author," he replied. "A friend of mine found the book and gave it to his granddaughter."</p>
      <p>Levy felt her heart plummet at the mention of the granddaughter and she waited for him to tell her something awful had happened.</p>
      <p>"She liked the stories so much she shared them with everyone she could and I asked her if I could publish them, so I did."</p>
      <p>"So….she's okay?" Levy asked, not daring to hope.</p>
      <p>"Why wouldn't she be?" he wondered curiously.</p>
      <p>Levy let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Um…no reason," she said with an awkward smile and turned away, unintentionally leaving Gajeel to pay for the book she had just absconded with, her mind a riot of emotions.</p>
      <p>"Oi!" Gajeel called out as he followed behind her.</p>
      <p>She was shaking slightly and as she exited the shop, she felt Gajeel's hand upon her shoulder, bringing her to a halt.</p>
      <p>"It's our story," Levy said is a soft voice, answering before Gajeel was able to ask her the question. "Gajeel," she turned to face him, "you and I are in this book."</p>
      <p>He looked momentarily dumbfounded before she took his hand and dragged him towards the nearest park. She really needed to sit down and read the story whose title had intrigued her before, but which hadn't been written yet.</p>
      <p>"What are you talking- Oi, Shrimp!" Gajeel protested as she walked more quickly, her feet carrying her to the base of a large oak tree.</p>
      <p>Sitting down upon the lush, green grass, she hurriedly flipped the cover open and skimmed the pages.</p>
      <p>Nothing made sense; this didn't make sense.</p>
      <p>Gajeel lifted her up by the back of her dress while he snagged the book and pulled it from her grasp.</p>
      <p>She glared at him and he glowered down at her, eyes narrowed in irritated speculation. "Mate," he growled lowly and she felt that frisson of pleased warmth at the way he was looking at her; annoyance mixed with possessiveness.</p>
      <p>Giving him a quick kiss, he placed her back on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to explain what was going on. "That story, <em>The</em> <em>Fairy and the Dragon</em> was written at the back of the cursed book as well as another tile <em>The Lady and her Dragon,</em> but only the titles were written, there was no story."</p>
      <p>"So? The bookseller made up a story or two," Gajeel explained dismissively.</p>
      <p>"Except that unless he knew what happened to us and everything about us, then he couldn't have written this," she refuted as she took a seat at the base of the tree again and patted the ground beside her.</p>
      <p>Letting out another sigh of annoyance, Gajeel flopped down next to her.</p>
      <p>"Solid Script Iron," Levy said offhandedly, solid iron floating in mid-air for a moment before Gajeel quickly grabbed it, seemingly much more amiable as he took a bite and looked over her shoulder.</p>
      <p>She began to read aloud….</p>
      <p>The Fairy and the Dragon</p>
      <p>
        <em>Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Blue Fairy that was loved and adored by all who met her. She was not a fairy who was adorned with wings, but was small in stature, though not of the pixie variety. But like most fairies, she had magic; glorious and wonderful magic.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Gajeel stopped chewing on his iron as he looked at the picture of a blue-haired woman in a long, flowing light blue dress wearing a thin gossamer-like white cape that almost looked like wings.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy lived with her other fairy friends and were all ruled by an old, kind and powerful fairy king.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Gajeel snorted. "So what, the old man's supposed to be our king?"</p>
      <p>Levy shushed him and shot a glare his way before continuing.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy loved her books and the knowledge they afforded her almost more than anything, but her friends always came first. She loved her friends and would do anything for them. Even though she was small and her magic -though amazing- was not as powerful as some of the other fairies, it was her heart -imbued as it was with a loving, giving, kind nature- that was her greatest strength.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>One day, a fierce dragon attacked the fairies' home and destroyed it. The dragon was in the control of a malicious, petty and jealous wizard who was envious of the fairies' leader and their strength and friendship, and had been sent to attack their home in order to start a war.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy turned the page and there was a picture of a castle in ruins surrounded by a lush forest; the silhouette of a dragon flying through the sky above the destruction.</p>
      <p>Gajeel stopped eating altogether and picked her up, placing her in his lap and resting his chin upon her shoulder as she read.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The fairies' leader was wise and peaceful and did not want to go to war, so he did not retaliate.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>In anger, the Evil Wizard again sent out his dragon, this time to attack the fairies themselves.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon searched for fitting prey and found the Blue Fairy along with two of her male companions.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy felt Gajeel tense at this.</p>
      <p>
        <em>They were no match for the dragon's ferocity and strength and when the dragon was finished tormenting and playing with the fairies, he left them, battered, bruised, clinging to life and displayed so that all could see their weakness.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The old leader of the fairies gave the Evil Wizard his war and the fairies defeated him, his minions, and even his dragon.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Not knowing that the Evil Wizard swore his revenge, the fairies were jubilant in their victory and they recovered from their injuries and repaired their home.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon, master-less, friendless, and without purpose, nursed his wounds and hid far away from everyone and though the dragon did not miss his master, his home ,or the others who had served his master, the dragon found that he was lonely.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy wisely did not pause or comment on this, knowing that Gajeel would not like this particular insight pointed out.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The wise old leader of the fairies felt sorry for the Dragon and offered him a home.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon accepted, though he kept to himself and did not expect to make friends. He knew that the fairies hated him for what he had done and knew that there was nothing he could do to make up for hurting them, especially the Blue Fairy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>However, when the dragon saw just how much the Blue Fairy feared him, he became determined to remove the fear from her eyes and give her back the confidence in herself that he had unwittingly stolen.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy paused for a moment and wrapped her arms around Gajeel's, which held her tightly as she released him and continued.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Over time, the dragon proved his loyalty to the fairies by fighting by their side and protecting them and the Blue Fairy from harm.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy could see that though the dragon could be -at times- brutal and cruel, he was lonely and more than anything, afraid.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Gajeel growled and she hurried on<em>.</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon had lost his father and he didn't want to have anyone close to him because he feared that they would leave him as well. He believed it was better for everyone to fear him and that relying on anyone but himself was a weakness.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>However, the dragon eventually discovered that he was wrong and that friendships were precious things and a source of great strength.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Gajeel let out a derisive snort.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy watched as the dragon made a few friends. Their home became his home and he smiled and laughed and teased and he became less cruel and less brutal.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He protected his friends and their home; bled for them, and was willing to die for them.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy had long since forgiven the dragon and trusted him with her very life. He was her friend and she found that she enjoyed his company and she liked it best of all when he smiled, even when it was because he was teasing her about her small size.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy turned the page to reveal a picture of a black dragon's head, the Blue Fairy -whose resemblance to herself was striking- petting the dragon's nose and smiling brightly.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Time passed and the dragon and the Blue Fairy had many adventures together and the dragon found that he coveted the Blue Fairy, because he loved her.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"What!?" Gajeel yelped. "That's not- I-" he protested as she ignored his stammering and she continued to read, a smile crossing her face as she tried not to giggle at his discomfiture.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He believed that he did not deserve her forgiveness or her friendship let alone her love, and even though the dragon suspected that the Blue Fairy returned his feelings, he denied them both their happiness because he thought that she deserved better.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy paused and looked over her shoulder at Gajeel who was looking at the pages before her darkly. She turned her attention away from the Iron Dragon Slayer and back to the book.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The Evil Wizard, long forgotten by the Blue Fairy and the dragon, had not forgiven the fairies for what they had done and he felt betrayed by his dragon. Wanting revenge upon his dragon and the fairies, he plotted.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Seeing that the dragon loved the Blue Fairy, he came up with a plot that would satisfy his need for vengeance.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy paused in shock. "Jose?" she gasped, not ever having thought that she had actually been targeted. For months she had thought it was just bad luck that the book had fallen into her hands.</p>
      <p>Gajeel remained eerily silent and she wondered why he didn't say anything about the revelation of the identity of the person who had poisoned her and Lucy. Biting her lip, she decided to continue reading, hoping that the answer to Gajeels's strange behaviour and tense posture would be revealed.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Searching for a curse, the Evil Wizard stumbled upon the mention of a book that had sealed within its pages, an ancient killing curse. It was both magic and poison and though it could be circumvented with the right spell, the magics that had this ability had been lost long ago.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>After a time, the Evil Wizard found the book and broke all but the final seal, which kept the curse contained within. The tome was then planted in amongst a stack of harmless books intended to be taken by the Blue Fairy as payment by a man who had used the Blue Fairy's talent for languages to translate some writings.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy took the cursed book home with her and could not contain her excitement to read it.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The book was the curse's prison and it collected the stories of its failure -the apple had not killed, neither had the flax, the spindle, or the ring. Over time, through centuries and across continents every time a new version of the old tale was spun, it would be added to the book, twisting the curse, so, unbeknownst to the Evil Wizard, the curse sealed within the book was no longer a killing one, but a sleeping one that could be broken by true love's kiss.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy, in her excitement, attempted to open the book, but the seal held it shut. Searching for a way to open it, it was unintentionally opened when blood from a paper cut was smeared across the pages. Golden flakes, the remnants of the last seal, floated down around her and not knowing the danger, hurriedly opened the tome.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The curse struggled against its prison as poison was deposited upon the fingers of the unsuspecting Blue Fairy in the form of ink. Unknowingly, the Blue Fairy consumed the ink every time she licked her poisoned coated fingers to turn the ancient pages.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>But the curse found that it could not escape. It had become a part of the book and as it thrashed and screamed against this, it found itself slowly fading away as its last spell was cast, its power gone.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The book, as it was designed to do, wrote down the final stories the curse managed to inflict, the Evil Wizard attaining his revenge as the Blue Fairy collapsed to the ground as if dead, the now harmless book falling to the floor beside her.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"The curse is gone," she said in relief, her heart lightening as Gajeel grunted.</p>
      <p>Levy was glad that no others would be subjected to the curse and have their horrific stories written down and turned into nothing more than a fairy tale. Looking back at the pages, she suddenly felt the need to finish the story, wondering what had happened while she had been sleeping. Even though she knew most of it, she wondered what had been written.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The fairies mourned the death of the Blue Fairy and entombed her within a small crypt to await the return of the dragon.</em>
      </p>
      <p>The book slammed shut and she looked over her shoulder at Gajeel in surprise. His face was fierce, his crimson eyes lit with pain, grief, and anger.</p>
      <p>"I get it. It's our story," he growled lowly as he stood, Levy sliding from his lap. "I don't think we need to read anymore."</p>
      <p>"But-" she began to protest.</p>
      <p>"No buts," he snarled. "Best thing to do is destroy every last copy of this damn book," he said snatching the book from her hands.</p>
      <p>"What?!" she yelped in surprise. "No!" she said, leaping to her feet, attempting to get the book back from the Iron Dragon Slayer, but he just held it over her head and easily out of her reach.</p>
      <p>"What I wouldn't give to have Salamander's skills right now," Gajeel grumbled under his breath.</p>
      <p>"Solid Script Hole!" Levy shouted as the ground beneath Gajeel's feet vanished, and the Slayer fell, the book slipping from his surprised grip and into Levy's waiting hands.</p>
      <p>"Oi!" Gajeel shouted angrily.</p>
      <p>Levy sat back down and leaned against the tree as she found her place.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Though the dragon had chosen the Blue Fairy as his mate, he had not claimed her and was unaware of her passing. But the bond between a dragon and their mate is a powerful thing and the death of the Blue Fairy was not something he could survive.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy stared at the page in shock. Looking over the edge of the hole, she met furious, crimson eyes as Gajeel, his hands covered in iron scales, his fingers clawed, climbed his way out.</p>
      <p>Quickly finding her place again she read,</p>
      <p>
        <em>Returning home after a long absence, the dragon was excited to see the Blue Fairy, but she was not there to greet him. His friends told him of her death and the dragon in his grief and rage, blamed himself. He believed that his Blue Fairy had been targeted by someone who sought to harm him, and he vowed to discover who had killed his chosen mate and make them pay.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>But the fairies had searched high and low to find the culprit and could find no one who took the credit for the sorrow they had wrought upon the happiness of the fairies, and the dragon had no choice but to accept that he would never attain his revenge.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon's roar of grief shook their home and the Evil Wizard felt joyous glee at the sound, his vengeance against those who he felt had wronged and betrayed him finally complete.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The fairies feared the reaction of the dragon, believed that he would decimate the castle as well as the surrounding village in his grief and rage, but the dragon had a more productive use for his bestial fury.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon gathered up his courage to say goodbye to his love before he went on one last mission to help his fairy family. He intended to destroy another of the fairies' enemies, knowing that he would not survive the effort.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Her voice had begun to shake, but Gajeel remained silent, a living statue standing beside her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Entering the crypt, he spoke and told the Blue Fairy everything he had not been brave enough to tell her, not knowing that his mate only slept.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Opening the casket, his gaze fell upon her features which looked to have not been touched by death and he knew then that her tomb would now become his own.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy felt as if she couldn't breathe, but somehow she managed to speak, her eyes filling with tears and causing the words to swim before her.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Dragging her from her coffin, he curled himself around her body and prepared to die. His heart slowed and as a final act, he kissed her lightly, pouring his love and grief into that one intimate gesture.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy turned the page to reveal an illustration of a man with a mane of black hair that was slicked back from his face. He had huge membranous wings that projected from his back, a serpentine tail, and patches of scales drawn here and there to indicate that he was the dragon, now in human form, curled around the supine form of the Blue Fairy.</p>
      <p>She could barely read the words anymore there were so many tears in her eyes as they slipped silently down her cheeks and she felt a black dread fill her at the knowledge that her life was tied to Gajeel's so completely, that if she was to die, he would follow.</p>
      <p>Looking over at Gajeel, his face was cast into shadow. "Is it true?" she wondered softly. "Were you…did you almost die b-because you thought that I…?" her voice trailed off as her throat closed up, preventing her from speaking any more.</p>
      <p>Gajeel looked down at her, his crimson eyes seeming to glow as the rest of his face remained in the shadow of the leaves and branches of the great tree that hovered over them.</p>
      <p>"When I said life, I meant <em>life</em>," he ground out lowly.</p>
      <p>Levy quickly stood. "But…if I die-"</p>
      <p>"You think I wanna live if you don't?" he asked fiercely as he gently brushed a thumb across her cheek and wiped away her stray tears.</p>
      <p>Levy stared into Gajeel's eyes and shook her head, knowing that she couldn't live without him either, and suddenly she understood the true depth of their bond.</p>
      <p>But…</p>
      <p>"If I die, I want you to promise me that you'll try to live," she whispered.</p>
      <p>"I couldn't live without you before I claimed you," he said in grim exasperation. "What makes you think I can-"</p>
      <p>"Try!" she interrupted vehemently. "And I…I promise to try as well."</p>
      <p>A few moments passed before Gajeel finally gave a reluctant nod of acquiescence.</p>
      <p>She gave a watery smile and turned her attention back to the book while she blinked tears from her eyes.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy, awoken from her enchanted sleep by true love's kiss, saw her dragon lying with her and called him back to her the moment before death was about to claim him.</em>
      </p>
      <p>She choked on the words but forced her voice onwards,</p>
      <p>
        <em>Overjoyed at the discovery that the dragon's love was alive, they shared their news with the other fairies and they all rejoiced.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon was able to claim his fairy as his mate, but he did not forget what had happened and believed that there was someone responsible for what had happened to the Blue Fairy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy's tears stopped as she realized she was reading about Jose's fate.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon, learning that it was the Evil Wizard that had wanted to kill his mate, tracked him down. The dragon wished he could forgive the man who used to be his master, but he could not. Though the Blue Fairy had caused much of the darkness that had resided in the dragon to vanish, not all of it had been completely banished. To protect his mate and his friends and to attain the vengeance he thirsted for, the dragon showed the Evil Wizard no mercy and ripped out his heart with his fearsome and deadly claws.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The End.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"You killed him!" Levy said aghast as she read the final words. "Is that why you've been acting all strange whenever I mention what happened to us?"</p>
      <p>Gajeel didn't answer her accusation, his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he avoided her gaze, giving her all the answer she needed.</p>
      <p>Her hand crept up and covered her mouth, horror filling her and settling in her gut like heavy lead.</p>
      <p>His eyes finally shifted and caught her own, his features hard and unforgiving. "He tried to kill you," he snarled lowly. "And if you think someone like Jose would stop coming after me, you, or Fairy Tail, you're wrong. I protected what was <em>mine</em>," he growled, his sharp canines flashing, his voice a rumble of anger and not a hint of regret.</p>
      <p>There had been moments when Levy had seen the Dragon, the animal that seemed to reside within Gajeel, and she could see him right now, sliding behind her mate's eyes; fierce, bloodthirsty, dangerous, <em>protective</em>.</p>
      <p>If the book did not lie, the fact that Fairy Tail and Magnolia itself hadn't been completely destroyed was something of a minor miracle. She could imagine that the death of a dark wizard was a small price to pay for the lives of thousands.</p>
      <p>This thought did not sit well with her, the acceptance of the fact that Gajeel had tracked Jose down and brutally murdered him, but she found that although she could not condone his actions, she could live with them.</p>
      <p>Jose had, after all, tried to kill her, and beyond that, had dragged Lucy and Natsu into everything and had expected Gajeel to die as well.</p>
      <p>Dropping her hand from her mouth she smoothed her fingers across the leather cover of the book, she watched as Gajeel relaxed slightly.</p>
      <p>He approached her and she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "I'm sorry if you hate me, or are disgusted by what I did," Gajeel whispered softly, his body taut, waiting for her reprimand, her renunciation of her love for him, and her hatred of him.</p>
      <p>"What enemy were you going after?" she asked, dropping the previous subject completely as if by not talking of it, she could somehow pretend that it had never happened.</p>
      <p>"Raven Tail," he answered quietly and she nodded in understanding.</p>
      <p>Opening the book, she stared at the title page of her and Gajeel's story. The illustration showed the Blue Fairy lying in her coffin, other fairies standing around her in mourning.</p>
      <p>Needing to distract herself and push Jose's fate from her mind and Gajeel's involvement, she flipped past their story and begun to read the one she suspected was Lucy and Natsu's.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The Lady and her Dragon</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful, kind, young girl who was almost a princess. She lived in a large mansion that was nearly as big as a castle and had many servants to give her whatever she desired and she was very happy.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>One day, the young girl's mother died, and it was as if all of the happiness left her. Her father, in his grief, ignored the girl in favour of burying himself in his work.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The girl grew up and into a fine young lady, but she wanted so much more out of life than the path her father wished for her, and so ran away from home.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Reading our story was embarrassing, but this almost feels as if we're intruding," Levy murmured in a hushed tone as she studied the illustration of the lady, a lonely looking young woman with long blonde hair and large blue eyes, who wore a bell shaped, ornately embellished pink gown.</p>
      <p>
        <em>On her journey to find a new home she stumbled into the path of a fire-breathing dragon.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>He was strong and brave and he rescued her from a perilous situation.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>She thanked the dragon for rescuing her and although he could be destructive, frightening, and fierce, he was also good natured and friendly. He invited the Lady to join him on his many adventures and offered her a home and the lady accepted.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The lady was happy and she enjoyed the company of the dragon. She made many new friends and found a new home and even though the dragon invaded her space all the time, she didn't mind as much as she pretended she did.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy felt herself chuckle at this, a picture showing a salmon-coloured dragon with his wings tucked at his sides, curled up at the foot of the Lady's bed, his tail on fire as the Lady, hands on her hips, looked sternly down at the dragon.</p>
      <p>
        <em>One day, her father hired a wizard to track down his runaway daughter and bring her home so that she could be married.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>This wizard and his henchmen captured the Lady, taking her far away from her new friends and intending to deliver her back to her father, but they did not anticipate the Lady's resourcefulness.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>She managed to escape and with the help of the dragon, returned to her new home.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>This caused the wizard, whose heart was dark, angry, greedy, and jealous, to retaliate.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Dark Wizard attacked the lady, the dragon, and their friends.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>After a fierce battle, the Dark Wizard and his minions were defeated and the Lady and her dragon became nearly inseparable.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>They were the best of friends and went on many adventures together. A few were dangerous and some nearly cost them their lives, but they knew that they could count on each other for everything.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Time passed and the dragon began to think of her as his, and though the Lady did not realize the dragon felt this way about her, she too had begun to have deep feelings for the dragon.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>One evening, while visiting a friend's house, the Lady handled a cursed book, delivered into her presence by the Dark Wizard who sought revenge for his defeat.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Though the Lady was not the target, the Dark Wizard could not contain his glee when he heard of what happened to her.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Cutting her finger upon the poisoned pages, the Lady made it home before falling into a deep and enchanted sleep.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon and all of their friends tried to find a way to wake the Lady, but were unable to.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Levy brushed her hands across the illustration of the lady lying upon an ornately carved, dark wooden bed, her beautiful face in repose as a salmon-haired man, slightly scaled and with large leathery wings and reptilian tail, -a dragon who was now a man-sat beside the bed.</p>
      <p>"The infirmary sure as hell doesn't look like that," Gajeel observed and she nodded in agreement.</p>
      <p>
        <em>The dragon fell into a deep depression and did not leave his Lady's side. It was then that he realized how much he loved his Lady and if he could find a way to wake her, he vowed to make her his mate.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>As time passed, the dragon began to give up hope of his Lady ever waking. She lay unchanged, sleeping and waiting for her curse to be broken, unknown to all that her salvation sat vigil at her bedside.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>It was then that a Blue Fairy came to the Lady and her dragon and offered a solution. If the dragon loved the Lady, he could wake her from the spell with a kiss.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Blue Fairy explained that there was no stronger magic than that of true love and the dragon, with hope lighting his heart, kissed the Lady and she awoke.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The Lady's confusion was great, for she did not know what had happened, but the dragon calmed her fears and told her what had transpired.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"<em>I can't live without you," her dragon confessed and the Lady admitted that she too loved her dragon and consented to become the dragon's mate.</em></p>
      <p>
        <em>Their friends shared in their joy and the Dark Wizard who had caused so much harm was never heard from again.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>The End.</em>
      </p>
      <p>"Ours was longer," Gajeel observed.</p>
      <p>Levy looked up at her Dragon Slayer. "I-it isn't a competition," she sputtered out in surprise.</p>
      <p>"And our story was totally better," he said with a nod.</p>
      <p>She stared at him in shock. "How can you say that?" she wondered. "In our story the first time we met-" she began to object but he silenced her when he spun her around so that she was facing him, his eyes level with hers as he leaned down.</p>
      <p>"We might not have had the 'fairy tale' beginning," her told her seriously, "but the Blue Fairy turned the evil dragon –the <em>villain</em>- into a <em>hero</em> and found it in her heart to not only forgive him, but love him. That's a hell of a better story."</p>
      <p>She stared at him for a moment as his words seeped into her brain and she beamed at him. "You're right," she replied, leaning in so that she could give her reformed 'dragon' a passionate kiss.</p>
      <p>And they all lived happily ever after…</p>
      <p>The End</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>
        <strong>I hope everyone enjoyed! Until next time...</strong>
      </p>
      <p>
        <strong>~Dark</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>